LoveSick
by Angie The Killer
Summary: "Una serie de asesinatos han atraído la atención de los creepys. Esto hace que Slenderman se decida a investigarlos para averiguar de quien se trata. En el camino Jeff y Slender se topan con un par de gemelos. Jeff the killer trata de asesinar a la gemela, dándose cuenta de sus dones sobrenaturales, y al final, por obras del destino termina enamorado de ella".
1. Chapter 1

LoveSick

Capítulo 1

Un nuevo comienzo

Abrí los ojos mirando al techo, en un lugar desconocido y en una camilla de hospital.

Sentí que todos mis sentidos se agudizaban, podía ver todo con claridad, olerlo todo y todo en ese lugar olía a medicina, a flores de cerezo y menta... Mi olor con el de mi hermano.. También podía escuchar más, alguien andaba cerca de mí y de mi gemelo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Me senté en la camilla desconcertada, enseguida un terrible y agudo dolor me recorrió el cuerpo entero; mi corazón latía alocado y sentí mi cuerpo como si se estuviera quemando en llamas, di un gritito apretando los dientes para aguantar el maldito dolor infernal, después miré asustada buscando a mi hermano gemelo. Me sorprendí con lo que veía.

Ése chico acostado en la otra camilla no se parecía a mi hermano. Mi hermano tenía piel aceitunada, justo como la mía; ahora es piel blanca e inmaculada. Sus facciones de un joven chico de dieciséis años, pasaron a ser más varoniles y joviales; de no ser porque conozco tan bien a mi hermano, habría jurado estar admirando a un extraño. Podía ver sus brazos desnudos y en ellos se marcaban finos músculos, atléticos, anteriormente no se veían tanto. Su cara que ahora debe ser diferente a la mía tenía leves muecas de dolor y sudaba mientras soltaba quejidos en voz baja. Inaudibles para otros pero no para mi.

Aparté mi vista de él y recorrí con la mirada la extraña habitación... No, no era una habitación más bien era un laboratorio.

—A-Angie, —me llama mi hermano con voz ahogada. Lo miro y siento un dolor al verlo sufrir:— ¡Me duele, Angie! ¡Apaga el fuego!—Grita mi hermano comenzando a retorcerse del dolor y soltando desgarradores gritos. Me alarmo y voy a ayudarlo levantandome como si trajera un resorte.

—¡Jerson!—exclame acunando su cabeza entre mis brazos y poniendola en mi regazo meciendola en un desesperado intento para que calme sus quejidos; —Tranquilo Jers, ya paso todo.—le dije acariciandole su cabello con cariño sonriendole tranquila, aunque por dentro estuviera muerta de miedo, al cabo de un rato Jerson dejo de retorcerse y soltar quejidos por el dolor.

—¿Donde estamos Angie?, ¿Como llegamos aquí y por qué tu voz cambio así?— me interrogó con la confusión reflejada en su rostro.

— No lo sé Jerson... No recuerdo mucho.—una línea apareció en mi frente al fruncir el ceño.—Tu también cambiaste mucho...—Le digo distraidamente, Jerson alza ambas cejas.

— ¿De verdad?— me preguntó confundido.— A ti te creció el cabello y te ves más hermosa.— me dijo este sin importancia.

Lo miré con una ceja en alto.

—Sabemos que de los dos tu saliste mejor.—musité con voz burlona y él frunció el ceño.

— Deberíamos volver con papá— pronunció. Tragué ásperamente saliva.

—No lo sé Jers... Ya ves lo que paso la ultima vez, ¿Quieres que pase de nuevo? — replique en voz baja, Jerson se levantó de mi regazo y me dio un abrazo sacudiendo su cabeza.

—Ella nos juzga sin conocernos bien.—espetó él con furia.— La odio, nos separó una vez y a ti te fue mal con la pendeja de nuestra madre y su esposo.

Me tensé y temblé un poquito recordando algo.

—No me lo recuerdes.—susurré en voz baja estremeciéndome, tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza sonriéndome con ternura.

—No te preocupes Angie, no te volveré a dejar sola como los demás...

—Gracias Jerson.—Lo miré con una sonrisa igual de dulce y él besó mi frente con dulzura.

En ese instante escuchamos a alguien reírse y ambos alzamos la cabeza viendo a un hombre que vestía una bata blanca y sostenía un báculo en las manos.

—Mis lindos gemelitos—musitó con voz suave, ambos fruncimos el ceño recordándolo.— Despertaron y solo duraron 3 semanas así.

Ambos ensanchamos los ojos. Jerson se puso delante de mí en ademán protector.

—¿Que quiere de nosotros?— espetó mi hermano y yo miré al hombre con vacilación por encima del hombro de mi hermano, el no se veia malo...

Sus facciones eran toscas y varoniles, algo apuestas y ya maduras, su piel era acanelada clara, y sus ojos eran de un color marrón casi con bonitos destellos miel, su cabello lo tenía alborotado de color marrón y algo descuidado. su aroma hizo que me ardería la garganta.

Hice un gesto de dolor consiguiendo olvidarlo.

Él me devolvió la mirada y la ablandó un poco, lo que me dio a entender que estaba alerta.

—Bien. Les diré ahora quien soy. Mi nombre es Xavier y soy su creador, Su nuevo padre.

Jerson y yo nos miramos con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Que quiere de nosotros?— Me atreví a preguntar armándome de valor.

Xavier me miró de nuevo y vi… ¿ternura? En su mirada.

— Nada malo— aseguró:—Les salvé la vida, y los transformé en algo que no existía hasta ahora : En un Vampiro.

Yo y mi hermano lo miramos como si estuviera loco.

—Un vampiro.— repitió suavemente Jerson incrédulo, repitiendo lo que dijo Xavier.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza poniéndose algo alerta con mi hermano, me confundí sin quitar su mirada de él.

—Ustedes son los dos primeros vampiros en existir, son originales.—nos explicó con calma Xavier.— Ahora les diré lo que pasará... Ustedes deben alimentarse de sangre humana o animal. De preferencia humana. Ya que la de los animales no llena...—lo interrumpo.

—Está diciendo que... ¡ ¿Debemos matar gente para alimentarnos?!— Grité algo alterada.

Esas dos opciones no me parecían. Una por que amaba a los animales y odiaba el maltrato animal.

Dos... No me considero una asesina como para asesinar gente solo para alimentarme.

Observé de reojo a mi hermano, este también parecía disgustado.

—Así es …mi pequeña Angie.—respondió en voz baja.—Si no aceptan una de esas dos opciones podrían morir, y por lo que veo ambos tienen deseos de venganza contra su familia...

Jerson y yo nos tensamos.

—¿Como lo sabe?— Dijo mi hermano receloso y desconfiado.

— Por algo soy hechicero y lector de mentes, a la pequeña Angie se le nota mucho que tiene ganas de venganza. Yo también la tendría, teniendo a semejante familia, Lo sé todo. Tu madre no hace nada y deja que su padrastro la venda a un tratante de mujeres; Mientras que su padre no quería hijas y su único orgullo son sus 4 hijos varones. Su mujer no hace más que juzgar a Angie por como es y sus gustos, en especial por cierto detallito que terminó en tragedia, y lo que colmó el vaso. Los separó enviando a Angie con su madre y a Jerson sufriendo por no saber nada de ella.— suspiró y nos miró con tranquilidad esperando que haga efecto sus palabras.

Y así pasó.

Me tensé y apreté los puños recordando esos días. Mientras que Jerson igual se tensó apretando los puños y siseando con amenaza.

El odio brillaba en nuestros ojos. Una sed de sangrienta venganza se apoderaba de nosotros.

Rompiendo finalmente el hilo entre la cordura y la locura dejando atrás la cordura.

"Venganza" esa palabra se repetía una y otra vez en mi mente, que a decir por la cara de poker que puso mi hermano sentí que el también quería lo mismo.

Vimos que Xavier sonreía triunfante.

—¿Que debemos hacer?— Coreamos al unisono, aceptando lo que el destino nos tendría preparado.

— Volverse asesinos, Sus primeras victimas serán su familia; Así cuando vayan asesinando no sientan culpa. Déjense llevar por el odio y su locura.

Ambos asentimos mirándolo atentos.

— Hay más asesinos, Eso no lo duden. Ellos son más experimentados que ustedes, pueden aliarse con ellos o matarlos por su cuenta; Solo que no pueden matar a unos cuantos, son inmortales como ustedes.

Jerson me miró y le devolví la mirada.

—Slenderman, Ticci Toby, Masky y Hoodie – Susurró Jerson.

—Eyeless Jack, Ofenderman, Trenderman.— Tragué ásperamente y sonrió.

—¿Los conocen?— nos pregunta confundido. Ambos asentimos.

—Leímos sus Creepy pastas—Respondió mi hermano como si fuera obvio, Yo asentí.

—Ya veo. En caso de que no quieran aliarse a los demás "Creepys" tendrán que entrenar y sacar sus dotes vampíricos para que puedan estar a la par.

—De acuerdo.—ambos asentimos.

Xavier solo sonrió complacido y nosotros lo mirábamos atentos.

Un silencio se formo entre nosotros tres, aunque yo tenia mis dudas. Abri mi boca para preguntarselas a Xavier:

—¿Por que nosotros Señor Xavier? ¿Como nos transformo?

El sonrio con amabilidad; — Ustedes son muy jovenes como para dejarlos morir y estaba claro que no iba a dejarlos asi cuando estaban en aquel hospital. En parte les tome cariño durante su estadia en el hospital. Y decidi transformarlos en vampiros mediante un hechizo prohibido.—Jerson lo miro aun mas incredulo mientras que yo me mantenia pensativa.

Jerson ensancho los ojos recordando algo.

—Usted era el doctor que nos atendia.—No lo pregunto si no que afirmo. Ensanche yo tambien mis ojos y volvi mi vista a Xavier en una muda pregunta si era verdad.

Xavier volvio a sonreir con amabilidad y asintio; —Era yo mis queridos gemelitos. Hay varias cosas que debere mencionarles, una de ellas es que se cambiaran el apellido al mio: Walker. Segundo: Ustedes deben tener cuidado con el sol, ustedes se debilitan con ello. Para ello les creare un anillo con verbena. —Ambos lo escuchabamos atentos aunque ladeamos las cabeza coordinadamente interrogantes a lo que Xavier solto una carcajada;—La verbena es un tipo de sustancia que los puede matar pero a la vez los puede protejer del sol. Ustedes tendran fuerza descomunal y velocidad sobrehumana. No seran como los vampiros que parecen mas hadas del bosque que vampiros (N/A: Habla de Crepusculo xD).

—Entendemos. —Asenti comprensivamente apretando el brazo de mi hermano para que se relajara, que todo iba a estar bien. Ahora teniamos un creador y una especie de figura paterna para nosotros.

Xavier me sonrio dulcemente como si hubiera adivinado mis pensamientos a lo que le devolvi la sonrisa con timidez.

—Empezare los documentos donde ustedes sean legalmente mis hijos. Mientras tanto vayan a hacer sus primeras cacerias.—Nos guiño un ojo con complicidad y salio de la habitación.

Jerson y yo nos miramos entrelazando nuestras manos y juntando nuestras frentes.

—Aun no confio del todo en el. Pero vamos a comenzar nuestra venganza con nuestra querida familia.—dijo Jerson sonriendome, yo rei entre dientes y asenti estando de acuerdo con el.

—Poco a poco Jers. Recuerda que son muchos.—Le recorde y el comenzo a reir de forma sadica.

—Vamos a exterminarlos a todos. Pero primero vamos por tío Mario y su familia.

—Esto sera divertido.—Comente riendo con el de forma psicopata, dandome cuenta que solo unas palabras de Xavier bastaron para despertar en nosotros sed de venganza.

Mi Nombre es Angélica Ulrich ahora Walker y esta es mi historia, de como después de una tragedia que nos rodea a mi hermano Jerson y a mí, nos ha convertido en esto.

En Vampiros asesinos pero con deseos de Venganza... Una sangrienta venganza.

Donde al parecer la vida que nos esperaba también nos llenaría de sorpresas.

Pov Narrador.

5 semanas después...

En un barrio común por la ciudad de México, Iban caminando tranquilamente dos figuras altas y hermosas, tomadas de la mano, Una mas grande que la otra.

El primero era un chico de 16 años con ojos color chocolate y cabello lacio negro cortado en capas, Sus facciones eran apuestas y varoniles aunque juveniles, su tez era pálida, sus ojos y rostro despedían una fuerte señal de amenaza y peligro. Pero a la vez seducian a cualquiera, Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro con cadenas, una camisa gris de Megadeth y unos vans negros.

A su lado estaba una chica igual de 16 años. Unos 3 centímetros más baja que el pero igual de hermosa y parecida a su hermano.

Su cabello era lacio y oscuro como el de su hermano, y sus ojos eran de un encantador chocolate oscuro, su largo cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando caer su flequillo en su rostro y otros mechones haciéndola ver más coqueta pero aniñada.

Sus facciones eran angelicales y hermosas, mas aniñadas que las de su hermano. Su cuerpo estaba desarrollado de acuerdo a su edad, pechos medianos y cintura estrecha los cuales eran cubiertos por una blusa de tirantes negra, sus toneadas piernas cubiertas por un pantalón de mezclilla gris.

Al igual que su acompañante ella destilaba peligro y amenaza, aunque también eran seductoras ante cualquier rostro masculino.

Los gemelos se detuvieron en la casa de su madre biológica, analizandola con un profundo rencor.

—Jerson déjame por favor a Jesús.— pide su hermana y él la miró sorprendido, pero sonrió de forma torcida.

—Claro que si hermanita, yo me encargo de Roxy, Norma y Sheyla.— le guiñó el ojo travieso y Angie suspiró frustrada.

— Mínimo déjame matar a Norma...

—Está bien.— aceptó su hermano:— ¿y como piensas matar a nuestra dulce madre?

Angie sonrió de la misma forma que su hermano.

—Ya verás.— contestó mientras sus ojos adquirian un brillo macabro y su gemelo ensanchó su sonrisa torcida.

—De seguro no soportará tanto la tortura.—rió su hermano y Angie se unió a él.—Vamos Angie.

Ella asintió y apretó la mano de su hermano, ambos se agazaparon y saltaron aterrizando en el patio del segundo piso.

Los gemelos sonrieron de forma tétrica y sus hermosos ojos café chocolate cambiaron al color rojo sangre.

Avanzaron a la puerta y la abrieron con cuidado, conforme iban adentrándose a la casa se iban mostrando mas rencorosos, al llegar en su antiguo cuarto se escondieron ahi, mientras que una mujer de unos cincuenta años pasaba por los pasillos de su habitación para ir a la suya.

Siendo lo mas sigilosos posibles se dirigieron a la cocina para ir por su primer objetivo: su padrastro.

Su padrastro seguía despierto, bebía una taza de café mientras tenia la mirada perdida, estando sentado en el sofa de la pequeña sala. Ambos gemelos lo observaron con odio, ocultos detras de las paredes.

Angie volvio a su sonrisa macabra, miró a su hermano y este asiente dandole su permiso, Ella se enderezó y salió del cuarto avanzando donde estaba su padrastro; Rápidamente lo tomó del cuello y le tapó la boca.

—Callado querido Papi— susurró con voz amenazante, Jesús ensanchó sus ojos y forcejeaba pero era en vano. Al parecer la niña tenía ahora más fuerza que él, cuando antes podia tumbarla de un golpe.

—Angie llévatelo al sótano, ahorita te alcanzo con nuestras hermanitas y mamá— dijo tranquilo aunque mirando burlón y rencoroso a su padrastro.

Ella obedeció y se lo llevó al sótano, dejándolo antes inconsciente.

Su hermano la alcanzó en cuestión de minutos con tres chicas cargándolas como si fueran costales de papas.

—¡vamos hermanito apúrate , ¡quiero divertirme!—Se quejó la vampira mirando a su gemelo este sonrió burlón y sin nada de delicadeza las aventó en el suelo, las tres ya estaban amordazadas.

Ambos los contemplaron con asco e infinito rencor, Angie miró a Jerson y este asintió dándole su aprobación.

La pelinegra se agachó a la altura de su padrastro alzando su mano y despertándolo de una bofetada que resono en toda la habitación.

Este despertó sobresaltado y la miró con confusión.

—¿Quien eres?— pregunta cambiando su mirada a una furiosa.—¡Suéltame maldita loca!—Ordenaba furioso.

Angie soltó una risa psicópata y su hermano se unió a ella.

—Parece que no me recuerdas viejo asqueroso.— Espetó ella con acidez.— Soy Angélica. La niña a la que hace quince días vendiste a un tratante de mujeres, A la que ensuciaron el nombre haciéndome perder algo valioso.—escupió con más odio y su hermano Jerson pudo ver en los ojos de su hermana no solo odio, si no tristeza, soledad, ira y deseos de venganza

En cuanto al señor, ensanchó sus ojos horrorizado pero era tarde, Angie había cruzado sus brazos en forma de "X" enfrente de su cuerpo. Jesús comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y ella sonrió tétrica y tensó más sus brazos.

Ahora soltaba gritos desgarradores.

—¡Te hare pagar maldito!.— Espetó furiosa ahora haciendo sus brazos atrás con brusquedad.

El hombre se rajaba la garganta y sangre comenzaba a salir de su boca. Las otras tres ni se inmutaban.

—Angie, con tu don de dominar la sangre no es divertido.— decía Jerson tomando el hombro de su hermana. Angie bufó y bajó sus brazos pero sonrió malévolamente.

—¿Que suguieres Jers?— Inquirió ella mirándolo con interés. Jerson sacó un machete y un cuchillo, Jesús los miraba con temor y suplica.

— Angélica lo siento, perdóname, Lo siento mucho por todo lo que te hice. Pero ¡Por favor no me mates!— gritaba el hombre despertando a las otras dos.

Estas al ver la sangre y a los gemelos con armas punzantes gritaron de terror.

—¡Ay mi cabecita!— Se quejo el mayor de los gemelos, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos y haciendo un infantil puchero, Angie repitio su acción gimiendo adolorida, las muy hijas de su mamá le habian perforado los timpanos. Seria una suerte que aun escuchara.

—¡Maldita sea ustedes si gritan!, creo que tendré que callarlos yo.— bufó Angie bajando sus brazos y acercándose a Jesús, este tembló con miedo.

Presentía su muerte, a manos de su peligrosa hijastra.

— Würden Sie mir Ihre Seele zu nehmen? (¿Puedo tomar tu alma?)— Susurró Angie en un arrullo en perfecto alemán -el cual habia aprendido junto con su hermano cuando vivian con su padre y la mujer de este, en un capricho de su madrastra- antes de tomar el cuchillo con fuerza y atravesarle el cráneo al hombre salpicando un chorro de sangre en todos lados y embarrando su ropa. Sheyla, Roxanna y La madre gritaron de horror y miedo. Angie comenzó a reír de forma psicopata y luego con el cuchillo desgarró al hombre como si fuera mantequilla partiéndolo a la mitad salpicándose la sangre. Ella, con su mano tomó un poco de aquella sangre y la lamió; luego hizo un gesto de asco.

—Iagh... Su sangre no está para nada buena hermanito.—se quejó haciendo un mohin infantil y él rió ante su comentario.

—Que tonta, la sangre de estas tres huele mejor.— decía como si nada y como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—Oh. Muero por probarla

Jerson y Angie sonrieron de forma macabra y miraron a las tres.

—¡Suéltenos malditos demonios! ¡ustedes irán a un manicomio por matar a su padrastro!— Chillaba furiosa la mujer derramando lágrimas tanto de temor como de ira, Angie sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Aquella vez que trataste de deshacerte de nosotros... No pudiste conseguir que nos llevaran a los dos y tu quedaste como la loca, ¡ingenuos!.— Angie comenzó de reír desquiciada, disfrutando de todo ello como su gemelo; — Jesús te aconsejó que te deshicieras de nosotros. Lo lograste pero cuando nos separaron y volvi con ustedes, tu maldito viejo me vendió a un enfermo pedófilo.. Ah~ah que mala madre eres al permitírselo.. Ahora recibirás tu castigo...

Angie sin miramientos arrancó con sus manos el brazo de la mujer castaña y esta gritó de dolor desgarrándose la garganta mientras la sangre salía disparada llenándole la ropa y la de Jerson, Roxana y Sheyla, seguidamente Angie se inclino dandoles la espalda para morder el cuello de su madre para beber de su sangre, despues se separo para comenzar a mutilarla ante la mirada asustada de las chicas y la divertida de Jerson quien comenzo a reir de forma ruidosa :

—JAJAJAJAJA esto es hermoso ¿no hermanitas? Creo que quedaría mejor sin orejas y una sonrisa como la del Wasón o Jeff The Killer.—comentaba emocionado Jerson mirándolas de soslayo, Las dos volvieron a gritar aterradas y pidiendo clemencia freneticamente, Angie se enderezo un poco mostrando fastidio en su mirada y puso una mueca de disgusto, estando de espaldas a Jerson y las hermanas Solis.

—Jerson te toca a ti.— pronunció indiferente la chica vampiro irguiéndose por completo y volviendose a ellos, demostrando tener sangre en los labios.

Roxana y Sheila se removieron mas asustadas si era posible.

—¡Por favor chicos ustedes no son así!—bramaba Roxana con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de evitar la muerte de su hermana y la de ella, pero sobretodo tratar de hacerlos entrar en razón.

Los gemelos miraron a las chicas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento en sus ojos.

Jerson se acercó a Sheyla y tomó su barbilla mirándola de forma penetrante, Sheyla le retuvo la mirada con miedo y nerviosismo. Sabía por que se fue directo contra ella. Sus ojos avellana claro brillaron con arrepentimiento y suplica.

—Te aprovechaste de mi inocencia, yo solo tenía 13 años. Tú ya tenias los 20... Solo un niño bobo e ingenuo y me sedujiste aun cuando sabias que tu padre y mi madre se casarían...— Angie y Roxanna ensancharon sus ojos, Angie estaba a un lado de su gemelo viendo atenta cada uno de sus movimientos aunque no pudo evitar que la rabia subiera por su cuerpo al saber lo que le paso a su hermano con su hermanastra, dio un paso al frente gruñendo furiosa en dirección de Sheyla mientras que ella lloraba, Su hermano la detuvo con una mano y mirándola con dulzura. Angie lo miró preocupada, este negó y los gemelos regresan su mirada a las hermanas.

—¡Lo siento Jerson!— lloriqueo ella;—perdóname por favor, hare lo que quieras pero por favor no nos hagas nada a Roxana y a mi.— suplicó, Angie miró impasible a su hermano y este solo sonrió complacido.

—Solo me usaste para darle celos a tu actual novio. En cuanto a él… también lo mataré.— comenzó a reír de forma enfermiza.

—Jerson, me aburro.— musitó Angie de forma indiferente, Jerson la miró y luego regresó la mirada a Sheyla, mientras que Roxana se desesperaba más al saber que no podría hacer nada por salvar a su hermana y a ella. También se sentía furiosa por que habían matado a su padre y a su madrastra, para Roxana la madre de los gemelos siempre fue como su mejor amiga después de su hermana Sheyla.

Cerró los ojos con impotencia y volvió a abrirlos bruscamente cuando un desgarrador grito inundó la habitación, entonces vio con horror cómo Jerson había apoyado una mano en la pierna izquierda de Sheyla aplastándosela con poca presión rompiéndosela en el proceso, Sheyla gritaba y derramaba lagrimas mientras que Jerson sonreía de forma macabra y Angie con satisfacción, luego tomó el brazo de Sheyla y lo doblo con poca fuerza.

Mas gritos desgarradores inundaron la habitación, Roxana también gritó observando el macabro espectáculo que sus hermanastros ofrecían.

—¡Basta!— gritó Roxane con lágrimas en los ojos, los gemelos la ignoraron atendiendo a Sheyla, solo Angie la miro de soslayo impasible.

Crack…

Otro crujido mas fuerte seguido de un grito desgarrador, y así fue hasta que prácticamente Sheyla termino rota tanto de piernas como de brazos y dedos.

Ahora solo gemía ya estando moribunda, Jerson sonreía complacido para después mirar a Angie como pidiéndole algo.

La morena asintió y va con Roxana tomándola de las mejillas mirándola de forma penetrante. Ella le devolvió la mirada horrorizada, pensando que finalmente le llegó su turno, a su lado Jerson levantaba sin nada de delicadeza a Sheyla esta solo gimió al no poderse parar por tener sus huesos hechos polvo.

Las pupilas de Roxane se achicaron mientras que las rojizas de Angie se agrandaron.

—Escúchame con atención y harás lo que te diga.— Susurró con suavidad como si hablara con un niño pequeño en vez de una mujer de 20 años, ella asintió lentamente quedando a merced de la joven vampira, Angie le desató las cuerdas de pies y manos sonriendo aun de forma espeluznante, su hermano le dio el cuchillo y Angie se lo paso a Roxana. — Levántate.— Ordenó con frialdad y ella lo hizo aún embobada estando dentro de la hipnosis en que la metio su hermanastra, su hermano le dio a Sheyla a Angie y esta la sujeto en brazos mientras que Sheyla miraba asustada a su hermana al verla con la mirada perdida y con cuchillo en su mano derecha, mientras que los gemelos sonreían socarrones.— Mátala.— Ordenó Angie así sin más sin dejar de mirarla de forma penetrante a los ojos, entonces Roxana se lanza sobre Sheyla la cual grita horrorizada.

—¡No lo hagas Rox! ¡No dejes que te manipule!—Suplicaba Sheyla antes de gritar de nuevo de forma desgarradora al sentir a Roxy apuñalándola en su plano vientre, ensanchó sus ojos sacando sangre de su boca mirando a su hermana con tristeza, está a su vez le devolvió la mirada, con arrepentimiento y lagrimas en sus ojos café claro.

—Lo siento hermana...—Susurró con un hilo de voz antes de sacar el cuchillo y clavárselo en el corazón.—Te quiero Sheyla, perdóname.— sollozó antes de volver a sacar el cuchillo y volverlo a meter en el corazón perforándolo, Sheyla tosió sangre y sonrió con resignación, los gemelos miraban indiferentes todo.

—Te quiero Roxy.— dijo ella antes de caer finalmente muerta en brazos de Angie quien fastidiada se la dio a Jerson, este la mordió en su cuello susurrando antes una frase también en perfecto alemán.

—Schlaf—und Traum kleinen Damm (Duerme y sueña pequeña presa)

Angie bufó mientras le quitaba el cuchillo a Roxana, ella solo la miraba atenta aunque sintiendo rencor por haberla hecho asesinar a su hermana por medio de la hipnosis vampiro, lagrimas llenas de ira y odio salían de sus ojos, la pelinegra solo acaricio los rizos de Roxana con suavidad, sonriendo de forma espeluznante.

—No te preocupes Roxy, ahorita te reúnes con ellos, pero antes...— Angie se abalanzó contra ella y esta saliendo del trance de la hipnosis trató de esquivarla pero Angie la tomó de un brazo y la estampó en la pared, Jerson quien solto a Sheyla se unio a su gemela. Roxana soltó un quejido de dolor pero gritó de forma desgarradora al sentir a los gemelos morder sus brazos succionando su sangre, Angie y Jerson se separaron de ella mirándola con los ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre. Roxana se tomaba con sus brazos las partes mordidas de su cuello.

—Corre.—Corearon ambos sonriendo de forma traviesa y tétrica, Roxana no lo pensó dos veces y corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le daban, tropezando por el dolor al sentir el veneno de los gemelos bajar por su cuerpo paralizándola por completo, salió de la casa sin dejar de correr. No oía pasos detrás de ella así que solo acelero el paso hasta que los escucho canturrear.

—Jugemos Roxy~— se escucho la voz cantarina de Angie, Roxana acelero el paso a todo lo que podia ignorando el dolor, el cual se hacia más y más fuerte conforme avanzaba.

Entonces Roxane cayó al suelo paralízada por el dolor retorciéndose y gimiendo constantemente. Delante de ella estaban los gemelos sonriendo de forma maléfica; ambos mirándola de una forma que de inmediato le hizo saber a Roxana que era su fin.

—Schlaf—und Traum kleinen Damm/ Würden Sie mir Ihre Seele zu nehmen?(Duerme y sueña pequeña presa/ ¿Puedo tomar tu alma?)— dijeron ambos acercándose con una lentitud desesperante a la agonizante Roxana.

Entonces se enfocó en la luna mientras se oían gritos desgarradores de Roxana y las risas macabras de los gemelos que en oidos de otros sonaban dulces y angelicales.

En una habitación grande color azul oscuro, dormían plácidamente una pareja sin nada en especial, despreocupados de todo.

La mujer era de piel aceitunada y cabello negro ondulado, sus facciones eran algo lindas y relajadas al dormir, su edad era de unos 27 años. El hombre tenía facciones toscas y varoniles, la piel morena y cabello negro. Este fruncía el ceño mientras dormía.

Dos sombras aparecieron delante de ellos, un hombre y una mujer jóvenes. Jerson y Angie que habían asesinado recientemente a Roxana y tenían sangre en sus ropas, ahora iban con ellos.

—Míralos dormir… como si no les preocupara que dos asesinos entren y los maten. Pero sobretodo olvidandose de los pobres gemelos que debian estar en el hospital muriendose.—se quejó Jerson con amargura, Angie soltó una carcajada por su comentario y este bufo molesto cruzandose de brazos mostrandose berrinchudo. Luego Angie miro curiosa a un hermoso bebé que dormitaba tranquilo en una cunita blanca al lado de sus padres:, el bebé tenía el cabello negro y facciones infantiles, hermosas y angelicales. Ahí Angie sintió un retortijón recorrerle en el estomago, Jerson noto cómo se puso su hermana y siguió la dirección de donde ella miraba, encontrándose con él bebé. Miro de nuevo con tristeza al verle el dolor en sus ojos y sonrió con ternura posando una mano en el hombro de ella.

—Alex puede venir.—dijo así sin más, a pesar de haberse vuelto despiadado también se sentía mal por dejar al niño solo. Sin protección... Sin sus padres a su lado, pero dejarla a sus otros hermanos quienes ya hacían su vida no sería justo.

Angie lo miro y asintió sonriendo levemente, aún con el dolor en sus ojos chocolate.

—A pesar de ser el más grande orgullo de mi padre... Yo le quiero mucho, y siento que es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo a cambio de matar a sus padres.— susurró Angie con voz ahogada.

Jerson hace una mueca de dolor, sentir el dolor de su hermana era como si fuera su dolor.

—¿Que haremos? ¿Transformar al niño en uno de nosotros?— Replico Jerson con algo de celos, no le gustaba nada que su hermana demostrara afecto con otros incluyendo a sus hermanos. Ni siquiera con los ex de ella se sentía cómodo. Solo quería afecto para él, No malinterpreten. Solo que desde que ambos nacieron nunca se han separado salvo esa vez y nunca se sentían cómodos en compañía de otros si no estaban juntos. Cuando su gemela comenzó a tener sus relaciones sentimentales siempre se iba de incognito con los otros dos mayores. Incluso cuando Jerson tuvo a su primera novia, Angie termino traumándola dandole un tremendo susto después de una serie de amenazas. Ambos eran celosos el uno con el otro porque temían que el día en que ambos formaran una familia y se casaran llegara, así separándolos para siempre. Aunque tal vez exageran. Se podrían ver en los días festivos, Aunque para a ellos estaban tan acostumbrados a la presencia del otro que no querían que los volviesen a separar.

Pero siendo tales circunstancias donde ambos son vampiros asesinos de su propia familia y más personas. Sabían que pronto serian reconocidos como los Gemelos del mal u otra cosa que se les ocurra a los medios al encontrar las cenizas de Jesús, Norma y Sheyla junto con las cenizas de la casa. Aparte que cuando mataron a Roxana ni se molestaron en esconder bien su cadáver. En cierta forma el convertirse en asesinos y no llevar una vida normal les alegraba. Porque así ambos permanecerían juntos sin temor a enamorarse, pero otra... Tenían que esconder mejor los cuerpos y no dejar que los descubran. Si encontraban los de esa familia apuntarían contra ellos o contra sus hermanos al ser los únicos sobrevivientes de toda esa familia.

En fin, ya me desvié del tema... Jerson solo miro a su medio hermano, luego a su padre y a la mujer de este.

—Yo me encargo de ambos, tu llévate al bebé con varias cosas para cuidarlo.— Angie asintió y se dispuso a hacer en silencio lo que su hermano le dijo sorprendiéndose al ver que los dos hablaban y no despertaban a los tres, Jerson continuo;— Ah y lleva dinero para poder cuidarlo. Luego nos encargaremos de la madre y hermanas de Alejandra para que no vengan por él. Angie ensanchó sus ojos con una maleta y con Alex en brazos.

—¿Mateo?— jadeo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho de nuevo, su maldito instinto maternal le gritaba que no matara al hermoso bebé de solo dos años que era el primo de Alex, no era tan desalmada como para eso. Jerson se tensó reprendiéndose mentalmente de no haber pensando en ese niño.

—Podremos dejarlo con los únicos que seguirán vivos de nuestra familia.—Responde Jerson refiriéndose a los abuelos paternos del lado de ellos.

—¡No, No! — Siseó Angie alterada, Jerson apretó los puños al verle más dolor en los ojos de su hermana.— Mateo quiere mucho a Alex. Debemos llevárnoslo...

—Sera más carga.—Objetó el mayor de los gemelos frunciendo el ceño, Angie lo miró de forma envenenada este le devolvió la mirada. De pronto a Angie se le iluminan los ojos.

—¿Como te sentirías si nos separaran de nuevo Jers?— Preguntó Angie con inocencia y Jerson tragó saliva al saber a dónde quería llegar su hermana.

—Devastado, muy solo...— respondió este sinceramente agachando la mirada. Angie sonrió ampliamente con dulzura y con una mano cargando al bebé y otra libre acaricio el rostro de su hermano.

—Alex y Mateo también son así de unidos... No los separes así.— suplicó y este cerró sus ojos con impotencia.— Además si luego no podemos cuidarlos por salir a matar... Se los dejamos a Xavier.

Los ojos de Jerson se iluminaron al pensar en algo.

Xavier...

—Xavier... — susurró este con la voz llena de alivio, luego mira a su hermana.—Xavier puede acelerar su crecimiento...— dice emocionado con la idea y Angie aprieta su abrazo sobre el pequeño Alex.

—¿Y si los mata?— preguntó Angie con la voz llena de ansiedad, el bebé comenzó a despertarse y miró tranquilo pero a la vez curioso a las personas que estaban con él, Angie lo meció con ternura y el niño se relajaba más ante el gesto acomodándose en los brazos de su hermana vampira.

—No lo hará.— le aseguró Jerson con una sonrisa.— Ambos somos como sus hijos ahora, estoy seguro que también querrá a estos dos pequeñajos. – él tocó en un gesto juguetón la nariz del infante quien cerró los ojos ante el contacto, para después volver a mirar de forma curiosa a la niña quien lo carga. Angie suspiró aliviada y sale de la habitación.—Lleva al niño afuera, no tardaré en terminar de jugar con sus padres.— ordenó con voz tétrica volviendo su mirada a la pareja durmiente, Angie sonrió de forma macabra y asintió saliendo lo más rápido de ahí, saltando por la ventana de la habitación que solía compartir con su hermano cuando vivian con ellos, el bebé jadeo inquieto y Angie lo sujetó más fuerte.

Entonces el bebe rompe a llorar cuando escucha dos gritos desgarradores provenientes de la casa y Angie cerró los ojos con satisfacción meciendo al niño tratando de calmarlo alejándose un poco de ahí y escondiéndose del vigilante.

—Ya pasó Alex, ya pasó...Ahora por culpa de mi venganza tendrás una vida loca y si pierdes la cordura... Asesinaras sin piedad.— el niño calmado aunque con lagrimas en los ojos la miró atento como si entendiera lo que ella decía. Angie sonrió con sequedad—Te salvé de convertirte en otra marioneta mas de mi padre y de las humillaciones que te podría crear tu madre si la disgustas...—caminó un poco llegando a un parque donde se sentó con él. Protegiéndolo del frio que ella misma emanaba. Lo meció mirándolo con mucha dulzura y amor fraternal, el bebé no apartaba su mirada de ella.— Ahora nunca te dejare solo... Tu serás como aquel bebé que no pudo nacer por culpa de ese tipo...— escupió con amargura pero luego volvió a suavizar su rostro sorprendida al sentir las cálidas manitas del bebé tocar sus mejillas, Angie lo miro impresionada. El bebé le sonreía con alegría, Como si supiera que la aceptaba pese de haber asesinado a sus padres. A Angie le picaron los ojos y luego pudo derramar lagrimas. Lagrimas cristalinas de felicidad. Agachó su cabeza y le dio un suave beso al niño en su frentecita, el bebé amplió su sonrisa y alzó sus manitas acariciándole el rostro soltando gorjeos.

La morena se quedo ahí por unos minutos hasta que finalmente su gemelo llegó con un dormido Mateo en brazos y más sangre en la ropa. Angie lo observó incrédula mientras sentaba a Alex en su regazo quien solo sonreía y daba palmadas en sus piernitas, como si no estuviera con dos vampiros asesinos y llenos de sangre en la ropa.

—Parece que me perdí de la diversión.— bufó Angie mirándolo molesta, el se encogió de hombros.

— Te dejé a la abuela Nayeli y a la tía Gina— respondió este mientras que su hermana se levantaba de la banca. El bebé dejó de reír y ahora observaba atento a Jerson, este acomodó a un bello niño de piel lechosa y suave de rizos color castaños claros y carita angelical en la cintura mientras Angie le pasaba a Alex, cargo a ambos sin ninguna dificultad, Alex se inquietó al no estar en los brazos de su hermana y la buscó con la mirada haciendo un puchero. Angie sonrió divertida estando ahora atrás de él y le besó la nariz haciendo que se ponga rojito, Jerson soltó un gruñido , ella soltó una risita y besó a su hermano en la mejilla, luego a Mateo en la frente.

—Cuídalos y haz que Xavier les de algo para que crezcan rápido. Aún no sabemos cómo transformarlos.— susurró Angie y Jerson asintió.

—Suerte Hermanita...No tardes mucho.— dijo este inseguro, Angie lo miró con dulzura.

—Gracias hermanito, llegaré rápido.— se dio la vuelta y a una velocidad sobrehumana corrió desapareciendo de ahí, su hermano sonrió mirando por dónde se fue.

— Siento que por más que quiera evitarlo... Te enamoraras y esta vez será de forma definitiva...—susurró mirando a la nada. Luego sonrió de forma resignada.—Sea quien sea... No se la dejare tan fácil para que se lleve a mi hermanita.

...

Fin Capítulo 1.


	2. Chapter 2

LoveSick

Capitulo 2: Integrandose a los Creepys

Admiro mi obra de arte con una sonrisa tetrica en mi rostro, despues de haber ido a matar a los ultimos familiares de Mateo habia masacrado a mi familia de las formas mas cruelmente espeluznantes que uno se podria imaginar, incluso creo que he alcanzado el nivel de sadismo y locura de mi asesino favorito. Aunque se que no lo superare nunca.

Colgando en un gancho de carniceria se encuentra la cabeza de mi abuela fuera de su cuerpo, con las cuencas de sus ojos vacias, cada dedo de pies y manos cortado reposando junto a los ojos en un plato amplio de porcelana, los intestinos y demas organos los habia dejado tambien en un plato, el cuerpo tambien estaba colgado por pedacitos en mas ganchos de carne, piernas ,manos y el torso.

Miro a mi tia, la hermana de mi madre. Reposaba suspendida en el aire igual que mi abuela solo que a esta no la degolle pero si le sace los ojos y le talle una sonrisa. En una pequeña mesita se encontraba su corazón en un plato tambien junto con sus ojos, en otro habia puesto sus dedos de las manos y pies dejando las piernas suspendidas a un lado de ella, junto con sus muslos.

Mi tio al que Jerson y yo odiabamos estaba tendido sobre la mesa grande del comedor, a este le desgarre los tendones y piel completa con mis manos, la piel descansaba tambien en un techo como si fuera cuero de cerdo u otro animal, mi tio tenia la mirada abierta y vacia dejando un rastro de lagrimas de sangre, a partir del cuello para abajo lo habia partido por la mitad, dejando que su interior se viera, incluyendo los huesos y el intestino delgado, el intestino grueso lo tenia amarrado al cuello como si fuera un collar, y el corazon estaba irreconocible gracias a que lo habia aplastado con mi pie como si fuera un globo sangriento. Sus manos estaban colgadas cerca de el y sus pies seguian en su cuerpo con pocos tendones uniendolos, Los ojos los tenia en mi mano jugando con ellos como si fueran canicas, en la otra tenia una copa de sangre. La de mi "querido" tio.

Este recientemente habia llegado cuando le daba unos retoques hermosos a su madre y hermana. Sus gritos desgarradores fueron musica para mis oidos, por el susto ni pudo correr y rapidamente le atravese el pecho jalando el corazon con mi mano, aproveche para tomar un poco de su sangre, mientras hacia su cuerpo de viejo decrepito a hermoso tratando de quitarle la fealdad.

Bebo un poco de la sangre de mi tio y me relamo los labios, esta amarga por tanto alcohol y tabaco, Hago un gesto de disgusto y la tiro al piso rompiendo la copa con mi pie. Escucho sollozos y murmullos, mi abuela tenia visitas ese dia, tres para ser exactas y una de esas personas era la que mas queria asesinar por _todo_ lo que me habia hecho. Aprieto los puños con ira contenida y explotando los ojos en mi mano, estos explotaron con un sonido seco manchandome mas de sangre. Debia de verme tetrica.

Sonrio de forma torcida tomando tres cuchillos afilados y me dirijo a donde se encuentran los murmullos.

Con voz infantil y cantarina musito:

—Vane, Yaz, Tia , salgan a jugar conmigo.

Tuve que reprimir una carcajada psicotica cuando la mas pequeña reprimio un grito, llego a la habitacion de huespedes y me detengo en la puerta.

El ambiente era tan tetrico y sabia que estaban calladas esperando a que me fuera.

¡Crash!

Tumbo la puerta con mi pie usando poca fuerza y los gritos desgarradores no tardaron en aparecer llenando la casa con ellos y lastimando mis pobres orejitas por gritos tan chillones.

Rapido para que no escapen les lanzo los cuchillos a sus pies, estos acertaron en mi objetivo pero la pequeña Yazareth perdio un pie por lanzar el cuchillo con tanta fuerza. La pobre Yazareth grito al perder su pie. Tuve que reprimir una risita psicopata y mire a mi tia alternando miradas a Vanesa, la cual trataba de mantenerse tranquila pero gracias a mi buena vision se podia alcanzar a la perfeccion que la pobre temblaba.

—Vaya. Antes tu me querias infringir miedo a mi, ahora parece que te lo doy a ti.—sonrio burlona inclinandome enfrente de mi tia mirando de soslayo a Vanesa la cual apretaba los dientes.

—¡Haz lo que quieras con ella! ¡Jamas te tendre miedo!— grito Vanesa, Yazareth nego con su cabeza horrorizada y enfadada mientras le chillaba a su hermana mayor por traidora.

Ahorita te quito a la hermana traidora querida Yazareth.

Pongo uno de mis dedos a la paralizada Elsa, esta chilla cuando adentro mis dedos en la cuenca de sus ojos, esta comienza a gritar y derramar lagrimas de sangre y normales.

—¡Basta Angelica estas loca!—grita Elsa a todo pulmon llena de dolor, finalmente dejo salir mis carcajadas psicopatas y le saco un ojo de tiron.

—Pero loca de venganza por ti y tus asquerosas hijas, por todas las cosas malas que me han hecho pasar.— espeto dandole una cachetada, tanto Elsa como sus hijas chillan perforando mis oidos, me desespero y sacando el cuchillo de su pie lo apunto a su cabeza, justo por la mitad de su craneo.

Unas pequeñas manos me detienen a la intencion de apuñalarla por la cabeza. Fastidiada observo a Yazareth quien me mira con firmeza y tratando de imponer autoridad. Tuve que reprimir otra carcajada.

Esa chiquilla desde que cumplio los cuatro -tiene 8 años- se la ha pasado creyendose la dueña de todo e imponiendo autoridad sobre todos los de la familia incluso demostrando ser digna hermana de Vanesa se la pasaba pegada como lapa a mi hermano mayor Omar, lo que mas me daba risa era que la inocente criatura mensa pensaba que cuando seria grande Omar y ella se casarian. Todo era color rosa para ella, admito que le tenia un poco de envidia por pasar de alto todo lo malo de la vida. Pero que se le pase de encimosa a mi hermano mayor ya era suficiente. Entendia que era pequeña y que no conocia aun las leyes de incesto,pero comence a odiarla por el simple hecho de querer ser como su hermana a tal grado de querer manipularnos a mi gemelo y a mi como si fueramos de su propiedad, sus malditos esclavos.

—¡No mates a mi mamá Angelica!— me ordena la menor, cosa que me resultaba molesta como siempre.

—Oh—musite sacando las manos de los ojos de ella bruscamente.—¿Prefieres que te mate a ti primero?

Yazareth tiembla y Vanesa alza la cabeza con brusquedad. Mi tia ya estaba moribunda por la perdida de sangre, que se muera y luego la remato despues de que termine con sus hijas.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!— Grita Vanesa abrazando a su hermana, yo sonrio de forma torcida y enfrente de ella atravieso el pecho de la niña, tanto Vanesa como yo nos manchamos de sangre, Yazareth muere en cuestion de segundos.

Vanesa derrama lagrimas y solloza en silencio, mis ojos estaban rojos al oler la dulce sangre de la niña, me arde la garganta asi que tomo el cadaver de la niña de los brazos de Vanesa esta jadea por la sorpresa y yo ante la mirada atenta de mi prima doblo el pequeño cuello de Yazareth rompiendoselo, clavo mis colmillos en ella mirando de reojo a una horrorizada Vanesa.

—¿Ahora me temes?—le pregunto riendo burlona, ella finalmente asiente. Tiro el cadaver de la niña como si fuera basura gateando lentamente a Vanesa, podia oir los latidos de su corazόn acelerarse mientras trataba de controlar su respiracion agitada

—Ahora vamos a jugar primita.— musito acariciando en un gesto de dulzura la mejilla de Vanesa embarrandola de sangre en el proceso, mientras que su madre finalmente habia muerto por dejarla tuerta y desangrada, no le tome importancia, queua jugar ahora con mi prima.

—Angelica perdoname, yo realmente no queria hacerte daño ni a ese bebé es solo que Brayan me lo pidio y...—la calle con uno de mis dedos sangrientos, sonriendo con una dulzura que me salio bien fingida.

—Shhh— susurre acariciandola con delicadeza.— No es mi culpa que seas tan zorra como para robarte mis novios y tratar de hacer incesto con mi hermano. Ni que hayas caido tan bajo como para meterte con un inocente al que ni le diste tiempo para nacer—borre la sonrisa y mi mirada se torna fria oscureciendose de odio dirigiendo una de mis manos a la pierna apuñalada de Vanesa.

¡Crash!

Habia molido los huesos de esa pierna y los gritos desgarradores no tardaron en venir, comenze a reirme de forma psicopata aplastando mas esa pierna.

—¡Perdoname Angelica! ¡Hare lo que quieras! ¡Sere tu esclava pero dejame vivir!—grito derramando lagrimas de panico, yo sonrio de forma juguetona y me levanto del suelo quedando aun frente a ella, la ayude a pararse.

Ella suspiro aliviada con una leve mirada esperanzada.

Pero la conocia. Aunque la perdonase -cosa que no hare-, Sabia que terminaria traicionandome y violando en el proceso al pobre Jerson.

—Vamos a jugar prima, si tu escapas de mi vienes conmigo y seras mi esclava personal pero no te le acercaras a mi hermano, pero si yo te atrapo te mueres, ¿Vale?—ella asiente de forma apresurada y la suelto.—Tienes 10 segundos

Vanesa no perdio mas tiempo y apresuro a correr torpemente a todo lo que su pierna buena le daba mientras musitaba.

—Diez.

Seguia en la habitacion agachandome a mi tia perforandole el corazon, mi prima se apresuraba pero tambien parecia buscar un arma para matarme.

¡Ella siempre tan traicionera!

—Nueve.—Segui musitando.

Vanesa se precipito y yo segui tan tranquila, bebiendo un poco de sangre de mi tia Elsa la cual no estaba para nada mal. Pero a la vez mutilandola a ella y a su hija.

—Ocho.

La puerta se abrio con unos pasos precipitados saliendo por ella, mas tranquila jamas estuve mientras colgaba felizmente las partes del cuerpo de mi tia y mi pequeña prima junto con el del resto, Vanesa se habia tropezado estando ya en el pequeño patio y maldecia en voz baja.

Rei por lo bajo y segui con mi tarea.

—Siete.

Trato de levantarse pero tropezaba mucho y se quejaba del dolor, la verdad me estaba aburriendo ya con el juego, pero debia esperar.

Finalmente ella sale de la casa a paso torpe pero rapido y yo salgo tras ella aplastando sin querer la cabeza de mi tia Elsa destrozandola.

Los ultimos segundos pasaron y ella trataba de arreglarselas para perderme de vista, hasta que finalmente la encuentro corriendo a todo lo que su pie sano da, tropieza y yo me rio llegando con ella.

Esta se vuelve arrastrandose lejos de mi con sus pies, saca el cuchillo y lo avienta a mi. Lo intercepto sin problemas mirando indiferente a mi prima, me acerco mas a ella, tomandola de un brazo haciendo poca presion con el, aun asi ella grita desgarradoramente.

Debia darme prisa, pronto vendrian los chismosos a ver, la policia. Y preocuparia a mi nuevo padre y a mi gemelo, disfruto por ultima vez su cara de temor pero a _mi, _ella grita y se cubre los ojos, yo se los destapo sujetandolos con una mano y con otra estaba suspendida al aire, lista para entrar y arrancarle el corazón a Vanesa.

—_**"Se acabo el juego querida prima" **_Würden Sie mir Ihre Seele zu nehmen? (¿Me dejarias tomar tu alma?— digo en voz baja antes de atravesarle el pecho ahogando su grito. Mi mano permanece dentro de su pecho, lo saco jalando el corazón de ella y su cadaver cae al suelo con un sordo sonido. Su corazón inerte se queda en mis manos, despues lo aplasto como hice con el corazón de mi abuela.

Miro con asco el cadaver de mi prima y aplasto su cabeza con mi pie, ni me atrevi a esconderlo. Podrian culpar a Jerson o descubrirme a mi pero jamas nos atraparian, no ahora que somos los primeros vampiros en existir.

—Adios querida prima.— digo en voz baja dandome media vuelta y desapareciendo del lugar sin mirar atras con la chica a quien considere no solo mi prima si no mi amiga, la que se crio junto a mi y a Jerson pero termino dandonos la espalda haciendonos pasar todo tipo de daños y humillaciones.

Vanesa Garcia.

Me reuno con mi familia, de seguro han de estar tensos por no saber de mi en tres horas.

Suelto un suspiro y abro la puerta sonriendo ampliamente, estaba feliz por cobrar mi venganza con todos los que me habian hecho daño.

Una menos, solo quedaban sus amigas y al tipo a quien crei amar. Aunque seria bueno que matara por ultimo a Brayan. Ver que su amante y amigas de esta murieron lo pondran paranoico y lo llevaran a deducir que yo fui, por lo que estara todo el tiempo paranoico pensando que ire por el para vengarme. Un plazo de tres años, lo suficiente para que este loco por tanta paranoia e ilusiones sadicas que planeo crearle.

—¿Donde estabas?— grita Xavier furioso como un padre celoso con su hija lo cual me hace soltar un respingo, aunque tambien me emociono. Xavier de verdad me muestra mucho afecto como padre, afecto que no nos dio mi padre biologico a Jerson y a mi.

—Te hicieron una pregunta Angie.—dice Jerson entrando a la sala cruzandose de brazos sacandome de mis cavilaciones, los miro y sonrio manteniendome tranquila, estos dos se muestran ceñudos.

—Cobrando mi venganza.—Respondo con naturalidad, Jerson ahora se muestra indignado y hace un puchero demasiado adorable.

—¡Eres mala Angie! ¡Yo me queria vengar a tu lado, pense que eramos un equipo! — chilla indignado y berrinchudo, Xavier se muestra incredulo ante el comportamiento infantil de Jerson y yo tengo que reprimir una risita mientras que Jerson lloriqueaba.

—Aun nos faltan unos cuantos familiares y amigos de estos, no lo volvere a hacer.—sonrio con dulzura acercandome a el, este borra su puchero y se muestra complacido, lo que me hace rodar los ojos. Ambos nos manipulabamos entre si para mimarnos el uno el otro.

Con nuestra hermana muerta siempre funcionaba, ella siempre nos mantenia mimados aunque tenia sus momentos en que nos queria dar una buena regañiza por meternos en problemas. Con mi papa a veces funcionaba, cuando andaba en plan dulce y consentidor lo raro era que siempre se mostraba de buen humor cuando madre no estaba en casa. Aunque sabia que mis padres se habian casado por obligacion al tener a Catherine. Pensaban tenerla como unica, despues vino Miguel y Omar... Despues nosotros. A pesar de eso Catherine como buena hermana siempre nos mantenia lejos de ellos cuando discutian y llegaban a la violencia. Pero me desvio del tema, con madre nunca se pudo manipularla para que nos consienta, ella era una tipa dura que ni si quiera abrazo a Cathy ni a Miguel que eran los prodigios de la familia por ser inteligentes y sobresalientes en el colegio. Cuando murio Cathy en aquel accidente por salvarnos a ambos nos habiamos apartado de la gente que nos daba la espalda o que nos juzgaba. Tambien a la que de verdad le importabamos que a decir verdad solo eran Miguel y Omar.

Jerson y yo nos habiamos acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del otro que estar separados nos resultaba insoportable y agonico, cuando Alejandra nos separo por ese disgusto fuerte de mi pelea en la escuela con Vanesa hace medio mes, todo resulto tragico y acabo muy mal. Al final la ultima a la que creiamos que le importabamos nos dio la espalda y mostro su verdadera cara de desalmada dejando atras esa mascara de dulzura y compresión. A ella tampoco la podiamos hacer que nos apoyara o consintiera en algo, era ella la que lo hacia pero bajo amenazas... Y se que con Alex lo hubiera hecho igual...

Alex... Mateo...

Pense todo esto tan rapido que ni notaron mi silencio, preocupada por los niños dirijo mi mirada a Xavier y le pregunto:

—¿Donde estan los niños?—pregunto con un nudo en la garganta. Xavier me sonrie dulcemente y tan sincero que me da mucha confianza, toma mi mano y me guia, no sin antes escuchar el bufido de Jerson quien nos siguio lanzandome miradas irritadas.

Realmente tanto el como yo estabamos tan unidos, el hecho de ser gemelos y pasar cosas realmente dolorosas nos habia unido mas. A el jamas le agradaba la idea de que yo tuviera novio ni a mi me agradaba que tuviera novia. La primera vez que presento a esa fea de Wendy quien solo era silicon y plastico salio traumada por el susto que le di haciendole creer que estaba embarazada de su ex y rapandole la cabeza. Esto a decir verdad hasta a mi me hubiera dado un paro cardiaco si me hubieran rapado dejandome cien lor cierto calva y sin ningun tipo de cabello en la cabeza.

Estaba tan sorprendida con mis niveles de celos y sobreprotección a mi hermano que me asustaba a veces.

Aunque Jerson con mis hermanos no se quedaban atras. Hubo tiempos felices entre nosotros cuatro unos 7 años despues de la muerte de Catherine. Miguel, Omar y Jerson solian vestirse de negro para espiarme en las citas, siempre sentia que me seguian. Yo tambien hacia lo mismo cuando salian. Pero Jerson era el que mas se aguantaba los celos e instintos homicidas cuando una de mis citas me daba un beso en la mejilla o un leve roce en el brazo. Al final solito se descubria junto con los otros dos hermanos mayores que tenia. Aunque insisto. Tambien con Jerson tenian practicamente que amarrarme cuando una de esas tipas besaba a mi hermano.

Ambos teniamos miedo de casarnos y formar una familia, que nos separaramos por ello y vivieramos lejos del otro. Aunque pareciera exagerado por que nos podriamos ver en los dias festivos no seria lo mismo. El tendria esposa e hijos, igual yo. Viviriamos en lugares diferentes y nunca nos veriamos seguido. Eso realmente nos aterraba.

Por eso no podriamos vivir sin el otro, y menos si le habiamos prometido a Catherine jamas separarnos y cuidarnos mutuamente.

Llegamos finalmente a la habitacion, Xavier la habia decorado de una forma infantil para ambos niños. De un bonito color azul cielo con nubes pintadas y mas cosas infantiles. Habian juguetes ordenados en estantes y me contuve para no derramar lagrimas. Esa habitacion hubiera sido para el hijo que Xavier habia perdido con su esposa, inconsientemente aprieto su mano transmitiendole mi apoyo. Mi nuevo padre sonrie de forma seca pero sincera. Ambos nos identificabamos por pasar cosas similares. Ambos habiamos perdido a un hijo con la persona amada. Jerson no dijo nada ante ese gesto, el sabia que no era bueno hacerle rabietas a Xavier en sus momentos de tristeza.

Dirigo mi vista a los niños. Mateo se veia algo mas crecidito, su piel seguia siendo albina y hermosa. Sus rizos ahora le llegaban abajo de su pequeña nuca. Su mano izquierda estaba conectada a una intravenosa donde un liquido rojizo pasaba por el. Me estremezco al ver la aguja atravesar su delicada piel blanquecina.

Alex tambien estaba conectado a una intravenosa, e igual que Mateo ya se veia mas crecidito aunque aun no dejaba la apariencia de un bebé de un año, su piel aceitunada que es como era la mia se iba haciendo mas palida. Su cabello negro lo tenia algo largo y alborotado. Fascinada miro de reojo a Xavier.

—¿Como le hiciste para que aumentara el crecimiento?— pregunto volviendo mi completa atencion a los niños, Jerson igual se veia intrigado pero sin decir nada.

Xavier se soba la barbilla de forma pensativa:

—El suero que les di hara que crezcan, al ser niños la soportaran bien, aunque cuando crezcan y tengan la apariencia de un niño d años hara que sientan un leve dolor como si hubieran recibido un recordaran perfectamente aunque...—la mirada de Xavier se ensombrece—; Es su descicion contarles o no que mataron a sus padres. Ambos les pueden dar caza o aliarse a ustedes sin resentimiento. Conforme crezcan la ponzoña vampiro y la sangre que les di de ustedes los ira transformando lentamente en vampiros, me imagino que al tener ya los 18 seran unos vampiros por completo. O puede que tarden menos.

Jerson se muestra horririzado como yo.

Que Alex y Mateo nos den caza y siendo vampiros... Luego suspiro y miro a Jerson este solo asiente como si adivinara lo que pienso.

—Es mejor decirles la verdad y todo lo que pasamos que a ocultarles la verdad. Eso lo empeorara, Les diremos todas las razones para haber matado a sus padres... Si deciden quedarse con nosotros adelante. Pero si deciden darnos caza les daremos el gusto, aunque prefiero que me maten a mi que a mi hermano. Yo soy mas culpable de todo.— sonrio de forma seca y mi hermano frunce el ceño disgustado con la idea, Xavier igual frunce el ceño.

—No.—espeta Jerson tomandome de los hombros.—¡No dejare que te maten Angie. No me dejaras solo!—Brama enfurecido y yo bajo la mirada.— Ambos estamos juntos en esto. No por nada somos Los tragicos gemelos. Pase lo que pase nada nos separara.—Jerson toma mi cabeza y la pega a su frente, Xavier nos mira conmovido y yo me permito llorar abiertamente devolviendole el abrazo al entender que el tenia razon.

Pasara lo que pasara, no nos separariamos. Siempre seriamos los tragicos gemelos.

El silencio comenzo a inundar la habitacion mientras mi hermano me mantenia aferrado a el. Y yo lloraba abiertamente, tenia razon en sacrificarse por el otro. Si yo o el moriamos podriamos seguir juntos a pesar de ello, aunque la idea de verlo muerto, me aterraba.

No queria perderlo. No a mi hermano. A mi Jerson.

Finalmente Xavier rompe el silencio tratando de quitar el depresivo ambiente que se sentia.

—Chicos como ustedes van a la prepa una vez que la terminen iran a Rusia a terminar la universidad.— nos dice tranquilos aunque pude notar un brillo travieso dandome a entender que se divertia por adivinar la reaccion de mi hermano quien de los dos era el que mas odiaba los estudios.

Este me suelta aunque tomandome de la mano con firmeza y voltea a mirarlo indignado.

—Tienes que estar bromeando viejo.— se queja y este tambien se muestra indignado y ofendido.

—Ahora son mis hijos es obvio que quiero que vayan a la escuela.— Responde este fulminando a mi hermano con la mirada.

—Somos asesinos ahora. Nos reconoceran.— Apunto con tranquilidad sentandome en un sofa.

—Pueden cambiar de apariencia sin teñirse el cabello o usar lentes de contacto.— agita una mano restandole importancia y yo sonrio nerviosa al observar a mi hermano mostrarse mas berrinchudo.

—No iremos.— Dice cruzando sus brazos y ladeando su cabeza a un lado mostrandose mas infantil y berrinchudo, Xavier afila su mirada contra el.

—Ya dije.—Sentencio Xavier autoritario saliendo de la habitacion con aires de grandeza y autoridad, tuve que reprimir una carcajada al ver que Jerson queria patalear como niño chiquito.

—Maldito viejo.—mascullo Jerson indignado.

—¡Te escuche mocoso!—Grita Xavier desde su laboratorio, me muerdo el labio esto se pondra divertido.

—¡Pues era para que lo escucharas viejo!— grita el de regreso, mi cara se torna divertida y burlona.

—¡ Ahora veras mocoso del demonio!—Refunfuño este haciendo que mi hermano se tense y se le erize el vello de los brazos como su fuera un gato. Vampiros o no, Xavier era mas fuerte que nosotros.

—Empieza a correr, Jers.—Musite entre dientes tensando mas a Jerson quien salio por la ventana aventandose estilo clavado sobre ella y quebrandola, yo me rei entre dientes seguidamente de que un borron blanco pasaba por mi lado y se aventaba por la ventana como si fuera un clavado.

—¡La ventana me la pagaras Mocoso!

—¡La pagare si tu no me envias al colegio!

—¡Quieras o no vas a estudiar!

—¡NO QUIERO!— Si fuera anime de seguro ya tendria varias gotas de sudor en la nuca, los gritos de Xavier correteando a Jerson y discutiendo infantilmente, me quitaban la imagen madura y seria de mi nuevo padre. Aunque Jerson ya estaba acostumbrada, el era asi de infantil como yo.

—¡Jujuju! Ahora veras querido hijito.

—¡A-alejate de mi Xavier!—chillo Jerson aterrado ya dentro de la mansión obligandome a levantar la vista encontrando a Jerson pasando delante de la puerta de la habitación huyendo aterrado de Xavier quien sostiene en alto una estaca de gran tamaño con una expresión tetrica.

5 segundos se oye el grito aterrado de Xavier y este ahora huye de Jerson quien trae una tarantula y con una expresión de estar bajo efectos de droga mientras rie como desquiciado y Xavier grita aterrado, rio entre dientes y desvio mirada a los niños. Notando que crecieron un poquito mas.

—_**"Realmente lo siento por haber matado a sus padres... Pero no teniamos elección aparte ustedes hubieran sido tambien titeres de ellos para hacerlos tener una vida que no quieren...—**_sonrio de forma forzada acariciando los rostros de mis hermanitos._**—"Ahora por mi culpa tendran una familia con dos hermanos maniaticos y un padre igual o mas loco que nosotros. Aparte tendran que aprender a asesinar por tener genes vampiros... Lo siento niños.— "**_suspiro de forma cansina mostrando algo de diversion y culpa en mis ojos. A lo lejos aun se escuchaba el berrince de Jerson por no querer ir a la escuela y la de Xavier imponiendo su autoridad como padre, con cosas destrozandose a su entorno. Mi sonrisa ahora se torna socarrona y observo a los niños_**—"Que ustedes vivan tambien con ese par de infantiles y locos sera entretenido. Espero que Xavier, Jerson o yo no les pegemos la loquera"**_

Comienzo a reir olvidandome un poco de mi anterior tristeza, aunque sintiendome preocupada por lo que vendria dentro de poco, cuando les digamos la verdad a los niños.

¿Nos darian caza? O ¿Se aliarian a nosotros?

Que nos den caza me entristecia y me llenaba mas de culpa. Ellos eran muy pequeños como para andar solos por el mundo y saberse cuidar por si solos. Los demas asesinos podrian acabar con ellos o simplemente moririan por no saber como alimentarse. Aunque la idea de dejarlos con mis hermanos mayores igual me aterraba. Miguel ya tenia su esposa y esperaba un bebé mientras que Omar ya acabaria la universidad. Ellos no podrian hacerse cargo de los niños, solo Xavier podia.

Desvio mi mirada a los niños y suspiro acariciandoles su rostro.

—Por favor, no me odien.—Susurre con voz quebrada derramando unas cuantas lagrimas, de verdad sentia que era mi deber protegerlos no solo por forma de pago por quitarles a sus padres, si no por que los queria de verdad.

Ambos me recordaban a mi bebé, aquella criaturita que no llego nacer por culpa de su padre y la zorra de su tía.

3 años despues...

Pov Jerson

Tres años habian pasado desde que mi hermana y yo nos transformamos en los primeros vampiros del mundo, Xavier nos ha cuidado y tratado como su fueramos sus hijos de sangre, a Angie la tomo como su princesita y a mi como su... Ugh no quiero decir el apodo. Xavier era tan lloron cuando se trataba de nosotros pero tambien era estricto y sobreprotector como un buen padre. Con Mateo y Alex era igual de cariñoso. Por lo que nos conto de su esposa y bebé fallecidos no habia vuelto a casarse desde que su mujer murio junto con el bebé.

Angie y yo nos habiamos dedicado tanto a matar gente para aliviar nuestra sed tipica de un vampiro como llevar una doble vida con diferentes nombres y rostros, ahora nos llamabamos Michael y Lili Schmidth pero al asesinar eramos Blut (sangre) Angie y Elektrische (Electrico) Jerson, los niños aun no tenian nombres pese a ser asesinos pequeños, eso se debia a que sus maneras sadicas para matar gente siendo en realidad niños d años podrian pasar desapercividas para todos los medios y ponernos el cargo de los asesinatos a nosotros. Aunque ellos mismos se referian a si mismos como Screaming Mateo y Silent Alex, después de tanto insistir se volvio en su nombre de asesinos.

Angie a pesar de ser una asesina peligrosa y sadica con distintas formas de matar se mostraba horrorizada cuando los pequeños llegaban con sangre ajena manchando sus ropas, su forma de asesinar e inteligencia siempre sorprendian a cualquiera. Mateo siendo el mayor conseguia hacer calculos perfectos para atrapar a su victima y torturarla en su mente, Alex siendo el menor tambien nos sorprendia a Angie y a mi. Y es que el chiquillo junto con Mateo se hacian pasar por niños que estaban perdidos buscando a su madre, cuando su victima estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos —o en otros casos al ser asesinos y secuestradores o en peores de los casos traficantes de niños.— llevarselos para hacer una fortuna, estos dejaban atras su faceta de niños adorables y mostraban su lado demoniaco para despues acorralar a su victima y matarlas, si se les llegaba a escapar no les era tan dificil volverlos a acorralar y matarlos de una forma sadica y cruel. Algo que nos resultaba extraño era que aun no nos habiamos encontrado a los otros asesinos como Jeff The Killer, Nina The Killer, Eyeless Jack o Scolinex.

Slenderman solo se nos aparecio una vez mirandonos con verdadero interes, no nos habia asustado puesto que nosotros tambien eramos temidos y Slenderman en realidad solo queria que nos unieramos a ellos antes de que Zalgo o Sadic el maestro obsesionado con Angie nos encuentren, Aunque creo que Slenderman no sabia sobre Sadic pero si sobre que Zalgo nos queria. Xavier no tenia problema en que nos unieramos a Slenderman, el confiaba en que Slender no nos haria daño pero habria que tener cuidado con sus tentaculos, ya que estos podrian perforarnos el cuerpo y dejarnos gravemente heridos, mas no muertos. Muy pocas cosas nos mataban. Aun asi estabamos precavidos cuando los niños querian ir al pequeño lago del bosque o explorarlo con uno de los dos.

Por otro lado Angie y yo nos habiamos dado cuenta de que estos se estaban transformando mas rapido en vampiros incluso ya tenian la mentalidad madura pero sin dejar de ser inocente. la idea de que se transformaran en vampiros mas rapido le asustaba a Angie quien siempre consentia a los niños mas que a mi, a veces me dejaba olvidado por mimar a ese par roba hermanas, a mi no me gustaba que los mimara mas que a mi, por eso cada vez que me olvidaba le armaba un berrinche, ella al ser tan debil ante nosotros nos consentia aunque si la disgustabas se vengaba de una forma cruel para nosotros tres: Nos escondia los videojuegos, el anime o en el peor de los casos se iba con una de sus conquistas y no llegaba hasta dos dias. A Mateo, Alex y a mi nos volvia locos aquello ultimo. Yo _sabia_ exactamente que hacia Angie con esos tipejos mientras que el par de inocentes pensaba que solo se habia enojado y se habia ido a quedar en casa de sus "amigos especiales"

A pesar de que les hayamos contado la verdad decidieron no darnos caza, al principio que les dijimos que eramos asesinos de sus padres se enojaron y armaron una rabieta aunque por ser pequeños y no saber palabras ofensivas, lograron hacer llorar a Angie y que yo al principio quiziera matarlos por hacer llorar a mi hermanita. Aunque despues de que Angie soltara las palabras de que hicieran lo que quizieran con nosotros estos se decidieron con estar a nuestro lado y sin rencores. Mateo habia alegado que como habiamos matado a sus padres era nuestra responsabilidad hacernos cargo de ellos. Angie acepto aunque a mi me fue dificil, al final tuve que hacerlo por mi hermana. Pero con Angie mimandolos junto con otra "hermana" que se nos unio hace tiempo aun me sacaba de onda, Angie era debil con ese par, estos solo hacian una carita linda y al siguiente segundo Angie estaba mimandolos como reyes. Mi otra hermana casi no la conocia bien, aunque era muy hermosa y me recordaba a Catherine. Estuvimos los tres juntos poco tiempo en Juneau Alaska justo cuando la preparatoria se acababa. Andrea como se llamaba tuvo tambien un pasado doloroso donde murieron sus padres y su hermana menor, por lo que nos conto una mujer se le habia aparecido y la habia transformado en un demonio inmortal, asi que ella asesinaba a los asesinos de su pais y cuando no quedo ni uno y ya no habia razón para vivir la convencimos de que se uniera con nosotros. Xavier no tardo en ponerse loco por tener otra hija y agarrale cariño. Pronto ella comenzo a estar en confianza con nosotros , adoraba a los niños, se llevaba bien conmigo y tonteaba con mi hermana, esta no tardo en hacerla una bromista y malinfluenciarla para hacerla fujoshi. Me traumaron varias veces con sus bromas, a Xavier casi le da un paro cardiaco y los unicos que se salvaban eran ese par, ¡Es mas! El par de demonios les ayudaban para jodernos. Me sentia celoso por como se llevaba con mi hermana incluso llegue a pensar que me robaria mi lugar como su hermano favorito, pero la comprendia. Tanto tiempo sola y ahora nos tenia a nosotros, aparte nos recordaba mucho a Catherine. Andrea se habia ido a otro lado a terminar sus estudios de mala gana, en eso mi nueva hermana y yo nos pareciamos ,a ambos nos fastidiaba la escuela. Ahora ella estudiaba por Francia. Aunque suene extraño hechaba de menos sus bromas mientras que mi hermana se mostraba abatida por estar lejos de su mejor amiga y hermana.

Solo yo sabia la verdad, sabia que separo a esas dos por que juntas cuando iban al colegio y siendo tan descuidadas llegaban a hasta hacer un enorme alboroto por sus travesuras de humor negro y poniendolas en peligro de que Zalgo o Sadic las encuentre. Ya habian pasado varias ocasiones en la que los proxys de Zalgo las encontrara y las habian tratado de secuestrar o matarlas. Xavier demostrando ser un padre con unos buenos instintos de asesinato llegaba a rastrear los rostros de todos los proxys que osaron herir a sus fragiles —que no tienen nada de eso— hijas para asesinarlos de una forma sadica y cruel, pero claro yo siempre ayudaba por que se trataba de mis dos hermanitas. Aun asi para evitar que Xavier no le de un patatus por saber que sus hijas se metian en escandalos a causa de su sadismo y sed de sangre las separo a las dos, Xavier se habia llevado a Andrea a Paris para cuidarla el y entrenarla para ser mejor asesina —aunque conociendo lo vaga que es tambien para vigilar que estudie y no escape de clases para hacer de las suyas—, a mi encargo a Angie, Mateo y Alex, el no podia cuidar con los niños y vigilarlos todos los dias, aunque claro Mateo, Alex y yo tuvimos que jurarle seriamente que no dejaria que la promiscua —se hizo despues de despertar como vampira y mi culpa...— de mi hermana se metiera con varios tipos ni que tuviera una relacion seria. Hasta a mi me asustaba que a mi hermana se enamorara en nuestra estancia en Rusia, sentia que ese momento estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca. Temia que la volvieran a herir, verla llorar nuevamente pero sobre todo que me separaran de ella.

Aun asi tenia que afrontar la cruda realidad, eramos vampiros despiadados. Si, pero nosotros al haber sido humanos nos quedaban sentimientos humanos, yo tal vez algun dia me enamoraria como Angie y tal vez nos separariamos. No. Lo ulimo dudo que suceda, si nos llegaramos a enamorar y formar una familia por separado seguiriamos unidos. Ambos lo habiamos prometido.

Aunque eso no me quitaba la opresión en mi pecho. Presentia que el momento en ver a mi hermana enamorada de verdad se acercaba peligrosamente.

Recostada en un risco donde se ve un bonito lago con una cascada se encontraba Angie mirando aburrida las nubes mientras estaba atenta de los ruidos que hacia su pequeño hermano al jugar en el agua riendo de forma abierta y feliz. De pronto siente una fuerte opresion en el pecho haciendola fruncir el ceño sinriendo que algo no esta bien, se pone de pie y mira a Alex quien se apresura a ponerse su ropa ambos notando por fin la ausencia del otro menor.

Angie salta agilmente donde esta su hermanito, este voltea a verlo preocupado.

—¿Donde esta Mateo?—le pregunta angustiado con una voz suave e infantil, Angie se muestra tranquila aunque por dentro tambien este nerviosa y angustiada.

—Yo ire a buscarlo Alex.— dice Angie acariciandole la cabeza sonriendole amigable, este se sonroja apenado como suele hacerlo cuando su hermana hace gestos asi con el, aunque tambien le agrada que su hermana sea asi de cariñosa, Aunque fruncio su ceño mostrandose algo preocupado por dejarla ir sola mas adentro del bosque.

—Ire contigo.—Declara con firmeza y Angie tambien fruce el ceño.

—No. Ve a buscar a Jerson y dile que Mateo se interno mas en el bosque. Si se encuentran a uno de los proxys de Slender o en dado caso a el mismo no muestres temor. No te hara daño en cierta forma el es bueno — Angie le sonrie levemente al niño quien la escucha atento y asiente obediente, Angie le pega con sus dos dedos en la frente de forma juguetona.— Cuidate enano y ve con cuidado. Si te encuentras con uno de los proxys de Slender no muestres tu miedo. Tu y Mateo saben defenderse en dado caso que te acorralen sabes hacer la señal para avisarme. —Alex vuelve a asentir y Angie le da un rapido beso en la frente volviendolo a sonrojar por la pena.

Sin decir nada mas Alex corre a una velocidad sobrehumana en dirección contraria de donde estaba Mateo, mientras que Angie ve tranquila por donde se fue para despues mirar con preocupación donde se haya el aroma del otro niño.

—_**"Parece que nos uniremos mas rapido a ti de lo que pensamos, Slender."—**_ Angie sonrie levemente notandose observada por el susodicho. sin mas corre en dirección donde se encuentra su otro hermanito.

Unos metros atras donde se hayaba la chica estaba Slenderman, el cual solo muestra mas interés en su cara sin rasgos, aunque no se podia saber que pensaba por que este no tenia ojos ni boca. Aunque una sonrisa enigmatica aparece en su rostro.

_**Pov Slender**_

Sabia que esa chica y su familia eran diferentes y asesinos despiadados. Su forma de matar igualaba a la de Jeff. Deseaba que se nos unieran y ampliar mi familia.

Les conte a todos como eran ellos, BEN se emociono por que a los gemelos les gustaban los videojuegos, Sally se emociono por tener a dos niños con quien jugar y una nueva amiga que era muy dulce con ellos, Nina igual se emociono por tener nuevos amigos ademas los cuatro amaban los animes y sentia curiosidad por conocerlos. Eyeless sentia curiosidad igual por conocerlos aunque conociendolo estaba seguro que si viera a la chica no tardaria en acosarla pidiendole sus riñones u otra cosa que por el bien de la poca salud mental que me quedaba mejor no pensaba en ello. Masky y Hoodie solo se mostraban alegres e impacientes de que se nos unieran. Lo admitia, todos incluyendome estabamos deseosos de que formaran parte de nosotros.

El unico que se mostraba indiferente era Jeff, este se mostraba terco en que no queria que ese par de "imitadores" y "mocosos" se nos unieran. Al parecer Jeff estaba molesto por que los cuatro casi alcanzaban el numero de victimas que el tenia y dos siendo muy jovenes, mas que Sally, aparte que cuando huian de la policia salian bien librados y sin ningun rasguño en sus rostros o simplemente los mataban ignorando las balas que les llegaban a dar. Eso lo ponia mas molesto por que a el si lo herian esas balas obligandolo a huir y me era divertido verlo despotricando que era mejor que ellos.

Algo me decia que cuando conozca a la pequeña Angie cambiara un poco.

Sonrio internamente con malicia, ver a un Jeff rivalizando con cuatro mas iba a ser divertido.

De verdad estaba impaciente que se no unieran si o si.

_**Fin Pov Slender**_

Se ve al pequeño Mateo de cuclillas cargando a un pequeño conejito blanco mientras lo acaricia con ternura. El pequeño tiene los ojos rasgados de un bonito color avellana y cabello rizado castaño claro casi dorado, su piel es albina haciendo que su cabello y ojos resalten, sus facciones son infantiles y angelicales. Este va vestido con una playera negra con el estampado de Deth Note, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y unos tenis vans.

El pequeño quien esta distraido acariciando al conejito, alza su mirada mostrandose tranquilo al sentirse observado, en eso siente pasos a el y despues un cuchillo en su cuello haciendolo ensanchar sus ojos mostrando sorpresa.

—Go to Sleep.— Dice una voz ronca y varonil, Mateo se tensa dispuesto a atacarle pero se relaja cuando siente la presencia de su prima.

—Suelta al niño Jeffrey.— dice Angie con tranquilidad, Jeff alza su mirada observando a Angie, pero muestra confusion al verla tranquila y no con temor como si no estuviera amenazando al niño con un cuchillo en el cuello, el cual tambien se muestra tranquilo, Pero al notar que sabe su nombre frunce el ceño.

—¿Como sabes mi nombre?— espeta con dureza observandola con frialdad. Angie se encoje de hombros mostrandose indiferente.

—Eres uno de los mejores asesinos seriales, ademas que tu historia esta en internet— le responde Angie con voz inexpresiva y Jeff muestra orgullo en su mirada pero se muestra mas confundido al ver que lo dice de forma natural y sin tener una pizca de temor a el.

De inmediato la analiza con la mirada, cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura con un largo flequillo que le cubria un ojo, facciones hermosas y angelicales, ojos de un bonito color chocolate oscuro con una mirada que reflejaba picardia y una irrevelante paz. No pudo evitar pensar que sus ojos eran lindos por lo cual quizo darse de topes en un arbol ¡Nadie era mas hermoso que Jeff The Killer y menos esa mocosa! Siguio analizandola su piel era palida pero sin exagerar, se veia delicada y suave al tacto. Los pechos de ella eran medianos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños simplemente adecuados para su edad de 19, una cintura estrecha y piernas toneadas , la chica estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes blanca que le quedaba ceñida a su esbelto cuerpo y unos shorts de mezclilla azules igual de ceñidos. Jeff no pudo evitarlo y se ruborizo cuando vio el escote de la blusa dejandole ver el inicio de los senos de ella.

Angie tambien lo habia analizado, Jeff iba vestido como siempre, una sudadera blanca manchada de sangre ajena, abajo traia una playera negra y unos pantalones negros, sus ojos a pesar de estar oscurecidos por la demencia se notaba que eran de un bonito color azul que a Angie le gusto, las facciones del asesino eran apuestas a pesar de esa sonrisa tallada en la comisura de sus labios hasta las mitad de las mejillas. Su cabello era negro opaco aunque se veia bien cuidado y sedoso a la vista. Angie tambien se sonrojo. Ninguno de los dos dandose cuenta de que el otro lo habian analizado y el niño que Jeff amenazaba con un cuchillo.

—Blut Angie ¿Cierto?— pregunta con la voz carente de emociones, Angie deja de mirar a la nada para mirarlo a el.

—Esa soy yo.— asiente sonriendo de forma falsa haciendo que sus ojos se cierren, despues borra su expresion y mira a Jeff con frialdad.— Te lo repito Jeff, suelta al niño.— le ordena furiosa y Jeff suelta una carcajada psicopata apretando mas el cuchillo en el cuello del menor esperando ver miedo en los dos, la confusion vuelve a sus ojos cuando observa a Angie encojerse de hombros con indiferencia y dirigir su vista a Mateo quien la observa atento.

—Ya sabes que hacer Matt.— dice con una dulce sonrisa al niño quien solo asintio, Jeff muestra mas confusión cuando de repente el chiquillo le habia dado un manotazo haciendolo soltar su fiel cuchillo tirandolo a un lado, sin mas el pequeño se deja caer de manos hacia adelante dandole una patada en el estomago a Jeff a quien tomo desprevenido y salio disparado a un arbol estrellandose en el, abre sus ojos mostrando furia y odio observando al niño que corre a Angie quien lo recibe en un abrazo sonriendo burlona pero con orgullo en sus ojos.

—¿Lo hice bien Ang?— pregunta con entusiasmo Mateo, como el tipico niño que demuestra sus logros a sus padres esperando que lo elogien orgullosos.

—Estuviste perfecto Matt— afirma ella mirandolo con orgullo acariciando de forma juguetona sus rizos, este se sonroja apenado ante el contacto pero sonrie alegre.— Matt ve a buscar a Jerson y a Alex, ya andan cerca de aqui.— el niño asiente sin protestar, no necesita que su prima le diga que estara bien, el sabe que lo estara por que su prima es fuerte y puede vencer a ese Joker sin dificultades. Sin decir nada mas hecha a corre con la misma velocidad sobrehumana creando una ventisca de aire que ondeo las ropas y cabellos de Jeff y Angie, esta ultima mira por donde se fue Mateo despues vuelve su vista a Jeff quien ya esta mas confundido. Esos dos no le temen si no que corren a una velocidad impresionante.

Este le devuelve la mirada a la vampira notandola tranquila ante su presencia.

—¿Que son?— cuestiona asi sin mas, Angie se encoje de hombros.

—Vampiros— responde con indiferencia, Jeff frunce el ceño no creyendole.

—No te creo. Esos seres no existen— le responde con enfado Angie suelta una carcajada y rueda sus ojos. Jeff se muestra mas furiso por que la chica se este burlando de el.

—Veamos... Existen los entes como Slenderman, los fantasmas como Sally, BEN o Eyeless Jack, los demonios como Zalgo, los brujos como mi creador.—Angie alza las cejas y se soba la barbilla pensativa mientras que Jeff aprieta los puños sabiendo que tiene razón.— ¿Aun crees que los vampiros no existen habiendo mas seres sobrenarurales en el mundo? En algo te doy la razon; los de mi especie antes no existian hasta que Xavier nos creo a Jerson, a Matt, Alex y a mi. Nosotros somos los unicos vampiros originales en existencia.— Dice Angie sonriendo con arrogancia y Jeff muestra muecas de molestia, levanta su cuchillo aun no olvidaba que un pequeñajo vampirito lo vencio y humillo gracias a ella por lo que su mirada se ensombrece mas a tal grado de verse mas psicopata.

—No me importa que seas, te mandare a dormir y despues va ese mocoso.— dice con voz psicopata mostrandose sobrio y lanzandose a Angie quien se mantenia tranquila aunque fruncio el ceño por como llamo a su primo, En cuanto a Jeff sonrie triunfante cuando el cuchillo se entierra en el abdomen de la chica, alza su mirada notandola tranquila por lo que Jeff muestra frustración, sin más Angie se separa de el y se saca de forma brusca el cuchillo embardunado de su sangre y la parte rota de su blusa blanca manchada con su sangre, anonado observa como la herida de la chica se va cerrando hasta no dejar rastro alguno en su piel palida. Alza su mirada para verla, ella sonrie de forma tranquila dandole el cuchillo. Este lo toma con molestia mirandola furioso.

—Puedes apuñalarme las veces que quieras, Pero jamas conseguiras matarme.— Angie muestra mofa en su mirada y Jeff suelta un rujido y se vuelve a aventar hacia ella que ya cansandose de la terquedad del asesino desaparece ante la mirada anonada de Jeff y reaparece detras de el haciendole una llave y tirandolo al suelo con ella sentada en su estomago. Jeff se retuerce mirandola mas enojado y con rencor en sus ojos.

Estaba furioso, ella no le tenia miedo, ella no podia ser asesinada por el. Ella era inmortal.

—¡Sueltame mocosa!— Gruñe enfurecido pero se sonroja al tenerla mas cerca y poder observarla mejor, Angie tambien esta sonrojada pero su rostro se sigue mostrando impasible.

—Relajate Jeff, por una victima que no puedas matar y no te tema no es el fin del mundo.— dice pacientemente Angie sonriendole amigable pero sincera a Jeff quien experimento un cosquilleo en su pecho, frunce el ceño y tomando desprevenida a Angie cambia de poscisiones con ella sujetando sus muñecas con una mano por encima de su cabeza quedando en una pose compremetedora ante los ojos de otros.

—¿Que demonios me estas haciendo mocosa?— dice tetrico mientras que Angie alza su ceja mirandolo extrañada.

—¿Ah?— fue lo unico que pudo decir, una parte la ponia nerviosa y trataba de calmar el tic que le queria dar en su ceja por otra parte piensa que el fregazo que recibio por culpa de Mateo lo apendejo por matarle unas neuronas a su demente cerebro.

—¡Maldito Joker pervertido!— grita furioso la voz de Jerson haciendo que ambos alcen la mirada encontrandose con el gemelo de la vampira mirando indignado y tetrico a Jeff, Slender lo "miraba" con desaprobacion tapandole con sus manos los ojos a los infantes quienes no entendian nada de que pasaba ahi, Slender se notaba molesto pero sobre todo sorprendido. No sabia que Jeff era asi de pervertido.

En cuanto al Joker digo a Jeff finalmente siente en sus manos algo esponjadito y acolchado, curioso sin dejar de ver a los recien llegados lo aprieta suavemente provocandole un gemido de sorpresa a la chica quien no solo esta furiosa si no avergonzada y ruborizada por que la vieran asi, Jerson marca su expresion de poker y se dispone a ir a matar a ese pervertidor de hermanitas inocentes, apenas da un paso y un tentaculo de Slender lo detiene alzandolo haciendo que patalee en dirección a ellos aun mirando con desaprobación a Jeff.

_**"—¿Que es?, Se siente muy suave y esponjadito"—**_ piensa Jeff curioso sin dejar de apretarlo.

—¡Sueltame Slendy! ¡Tengo que matar a ese sonrisitas por tocar a mi inocente hermanita!— brama furioso marcando mas su expresion de poker, Jeff finalmente mira donde tiene la mano y al ver que ese bulto esponjado es el seno derecho de Angie, se sonroja y se separa de ella como si quemara, Jerson se escabulle del tentaculo de Slender y va a abrazarla protectoramente y Slender suelta a los niños quienes se reunen con su hermana mirandola curiosos.

—Tranquila hermanita ya estoy aqui y te protejere de ese Joker pervertido.— musito Jerson acariciandole dulcemente su cabello a Angie, esta solo sonrie divertida dejandose abrazar por su hermano y mirando de reojo a Jeff quien tiene su rostro cubierto por su cabello.

Extrañamente Jeff ahora sentia una molestia en el pecho por como Jerson abrazaba a la chica por lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño, Slender lo noto y mostro mas interes. Luego se dirigio al par de gemelos.

—¿Se nos uniran?— pregunta Slender llamando la atencion de los cuatro, Jerson suelta a su hermana pero la toma de la mano con firmeza, ambos se miran de reojo mientras que los niños se muestran confundidos por no saber de que hablaban.

—Claro, ¿Por que no?— responde Angie con una sonrisa amigable dirigida a Slender, este se la devolvio ya no mostrando confusión por que ninguno le teman. Jeff inconsientemente amplio su sonrisa mostrandose satisfecho por la respuesta de la chica.

—Ya nos estabamos aburriendo del departamento ostentoso que nos compro el viejo... digo Xavier.—exclama alegre Jerson corriguiendose por como llamo a su padre adoptivo y Angie suelta una risita sacudiendo su cabeza de forma resignada.

—¿Su creador no tiene problema alguno con que se nos unan?— pregunta Slender ya estando al tanto de ellos, los gemelos se encogen de hombros.

—No. De hecho el sugirio en que nos unieramos a ustedes, pronto llegara otra mas y es como nosotros pero a la vez diferente.— Angie sonrie de forma amplia y Slender muestra curiosidad como Jeff.— Xavier cree que si llegara a morir a manos de uno de sus enemigos al menos no estariamos solos por que los tendriamos a ustedes.— comenta Angie con una leve capa de tristeza en sus ojos por imaginarse a su "padre" muerto al cual en estos tres años le agarro un fuerte cariño a pesar de las bromas que Andrea y ella le hacian. La sola idea de perder a otro ser valioso para ella le dolia, Jerson aprieta su mano suavemente a forma de consuelo cuando nota la tristeza en ella. Angie le sonrie de forma seca y Slender se acerca a ellos tomando con su mano la barbilla de su nueva "hija", sorprendiendo a los niños, tensando a Jerson y a Jeff, Angie solo le sostuvo la mirada con tranquilidad.

—Puedo observar en tus ojos que ocultas un pasado doloroso que implica a tu hermano gemelo ¿Me equivoco?

Angie y Jerson muestran sorpresa por lo rapido que deducio aquello con solo verle los ojos a la vampira, Angie asiente levemente dandole la razon, Jeff estando atento a todo pero mas a la unica chica, No sabia por que pero sentia curiosidad por saber mas sobre ella.

—Me gustaria saberlo por que como ahora seras otra de mis "hijas" me da curiosidad a como pasaron de gemelos tragicos a gemelos asesinos. — Dice Slenderman con verdadero interes, Amgie solo sonrie levemente.

— Te lo demostrare todo Slender, pero primero queremos ir al departamento por nuestras cosas. ¿Podrian llevarse a Mateo y a Alex? No tardamos.— Slender asiente y suelta la barbilla de la chica quien toma de la mano a Jerson y luego se inclina a los niños. Estos la observaron atentos.— A partir de ahora viviremos con mas personas, son diferentes a nosotros asi que no los muerdan o podrian matarlos, ustedes no saben como transformar en alguien en vampiro asi que por mas dificil que les sea, no muerdan a nadie y si tienen sed saben que pueden ir con uno de ellos a la ciudad, ¿Entendieron?— Angie les sonrie calidamente y ambos asienten, Angie se muestra satisfecha y les pega con dos dedos en su frente con cada mano, Ambos la miran con reproche sobandose la parte roja de su frente.— Se portan bien y obedezcan a Slender.— ordena de forma maternal hirgiendose, vuelve a tomar de la mano a Jerson y ambos asienten, Jeff sigue mirando a Angie, esta le devuelve la mirada y le sonrie amigable haciendo que se sonroje por lo que tiene que tapar su rostro entre su cabello para que no lo vean. Mateo y Alex se dirigen a Slender y este los toma de la mano.

—Te los encargamos Slender.—bufa Jerson con molestia no pasando desapercivido el gesto de su hermana con el Joker pervertido y la reaccion de este, Slender solo se muestra divertido y mas interesado.

Despues desaparecen corriendo con la misma velocidad sobrehumana dejando una ventisca de aire. Jeff solo mira por donde desaparecieron sintiendose extrañamente vacio.

—Vamos Jeff.— dice Slender y Jeff asiente metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos con su rostro aun oculto por su cabello, ambos comienzan a andar a la Creepyhouse la cual no estaba tan lejos para que Slender los teletransporte, los niños iban callados aunque como Slender miraban de reojo a Jeff dejando claro que ni para ellos paso desapercibido la reacciòn de Jeff ante la sonrisa de la vampira.

—_**"Interesante reacciòn, me parece que el momento de ver a un Jeff obsesionado u enamorado se acerca, y parece que esta chica es pura de sentimientos a pesar de su naruraleza asesina. —"**_Slender voltea a verlo de forma disimulada, este va caminando en silencio muy poco comun de el y su cabello sigue tapando su rostro_**—"Sin duda verte enamorado de verdad sera muy entretenido aunque espero que te des cuenta rapido de que te atrae y no lo niegues."—**_ Slender reprime un suspiro cansino pero una sonrisa pequeña y sincera se forma en su blanquecino rostro.

No podia esperar a que Jeff este enamorado de la chiquilla vampiro y verlo feliz con ella. Algo que Slender a querido por mucho tiempo para el desde que Alice lo traiciono vilmente.

La felicidad verdadera de Jeff aparte de matar era junto a esa vampira.

Varias semanas pasaron desde que los gemelos y los niños se unieron a la Creepyhouse, en ese entonces todos ya le habian agarrado cariño a los cuatro nuevos integrantes.

Sally se habia puesto muy emocionada al tener a dos amigos de su edad y una nueva amiga que juegen con ella, mientras que Alex y Mateo demostrando ser unos caballeritos bien educados por su hermana jugaban con ella sin rezongar, hasta ya le agarraron cariño a la niña fantasma.

BEN tambien habia hecho amistad con los cuatro incluso ha rivalizado con ellos cuando se trataba de videojuegos y apostando todo o nada. Aunque era Jerson con quien mas rivalizo ya que este parecia mas experto que el a la hora de jugar videojuegos.

Nina era otra que habia hecho amistad con ellos en especial con la vampira, aunque no podia evitar sentir una punzada de celos cuando Eyeless Jack comenzo a acosarla pidiendole sus riñones o cosas indecorosas molestando a cierto asesino de sudadera blanca y su discipula. Angie no podia evitar sentirse culpable por notar la tristeza y rencor en los ojos de su nueva amiga asi que comenzaba a ignorar un poco a Eyeless. Masky y Hoodie eran otros que habian hecho amistad con los cuatro vampiros, a los hermanos les fascinaba las formas y creativas de asesinar de los gemelos aun cuando no tenian sed y ellos les acompañaban. Incluso seguian sorprendiendose del sadismo de los dos infantes y su forma sadica y calculadora de matar. No pudieron evitar admirar a los cuatro.

Jeff era otro que ya habia aceptado a los nuevos a la segunda semana de que ellos llegaran, Slender notando que la obsesion de Jeff a Angie se volvia mas grande hizo que varias veces ambos fueran a asesinar juntos ignorando las quejas y pataletas del gemelo sobreprotector de ella por dejarla con un Joker pervertido. No podia evitarlo simplemente se encariño con los cuatro en especial de la vampira, que le de a Jeff otro de sus favoritos un empujon para que este deje de negar su atraccion a ella comenzaba a dar sus frutos cuando se le veia frustrado en su habitación negando firmemente y cada vez mas furiosamente que no estaba obsesionandose de la vampira o cuando los enviaba juntos a asesinar se desesperaba por la vampira si esta desaparecia de su vista por un momento y era interesante ver como Jeff se preocupaba inconsientemente por ella cuando desaparecia una noche completa o la miraba con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos cuando no se daba cuenta, otro que se daba cuenta a parte de Slender era Jerson quien tambien sentia a su hermana estar distraida por culpa del asesino y con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos incluso notaba el sonrojo de ambos cuando iban a matar o sus miradas se encontraban, haciendo que tema que llegue mas rapido el momento en ver a su hermana completamente enamorada y que se separen por ello, Por otro lado la mayoria se sorprendia cuando pillaban a Jeff ruborizado por Angie, y es que era la primera vez que veian al psicopata asesino despiadado sonrojarse de esa forma y mas por la vampira haciendo que los acosos de Eyeless crecieran por ello.

Ver a Jeff enamorado locamente se acercaba mas y mas.

Eyeless como siempre perseguia por todos a Angie pidiendole sus riñones mostrandose insistente, Angie pareciendo ya estar acostumbrada se mete tranquilamente a la cocina por un pedazo de pastel de fresa que ella hizo ignorandolo, aunque fuera vampira no significaba que no podia comer comida humana ni mucho menos pastel de fresa, que era su debilidad aparte del chocolate.

—¿Entonces si me das tus riñones, linda?— decia Eyeless estando de pie al lado de donde ella se encontraba haciendo chocolate. Angie suspiro volteando a verlo, Eyeless sonrie triunfante bajo su mascara azul.

—No.—dice de forma cortante aunque sonriendo amigable.— Pero te prometo traerte los riñones de mis victimas.

Eyeless la mira ilusionado y Angie asiente sin borrar su sonrisa reprimiendose para abrazarlo por encontrarlo "adorable".

—¡Eres genial Angie!— exclama Eyeless abrazandola haciendo reir divertida a Angie quien le devuelve el abrazo.

—¿Interrumpo?— Dice Jeff tetrico entrando a la cocina por un trozo de carne cruda para Smile. Observando con molestia a la pareja sintiendo una fuerte molestia en el pecho por verlos en esa forma, luego fulmina con la mirada los brazos de Eyeless que rodean la cintura de la vampira como si los quiziera arrancar.

—_**"Como quiziera arrancarle esos putos brazos..."—**_Piensa Jeff afilando su mirada a esos jodidos brazos que siguen rodeando la cintura de Su vampira.

—Amm nop.— responde Angie mirando indiferente a Jeff, este la mira sombrio.— ¿Podrias soltarme Eyeless?

Eyeless sonrie burlon y la suelta, Angie tranquilamente toma su pedazo de pastel y sale de la cocina ante la atenta mirada de los dos asesinos, Jeff y Eyeless vuelven a mirarse uno tetrico y el otro burlón.

—¿Que te traes con la vampira?— pregunta insinuante sin borrar su burlona sonrisa.

Jeff frunce el ceño mas molesto.

—No se de que me hablas.

Eyeless ensancha su sonrisa.

—Me alegra que no tengas nada con Ang, asi yo tendre oportunidad con ella. Despues de todo es hermosa.— dice yendo a la nevera por un trozo de pastel que hizo la vampira pasandolo de largo, Jeff frunce mas el ceño sintiendose mas molesto.

—Haz lo que quieras con ella, no me importa.— dijo Jeff con indiferencia aunque se molesto consigo mismo por decir eso y salio de la cocina, Eyeless sonrie de forma socarrona bajo su mascara observando por donde se fue.

—_**"A mi no me haces pendejo, se que sientes atraccion a ella como yo. Pero si no la quieres yo si . Despues de todo es hermosa y cocina bien.— **_**"** Eyeless sonrie al probar el cacho de pastel de fresa notandolo delicioso a comparación de los riñones u organos que suele comerse de sus victimas.

Jeff al otro lado de la cocina recargado en la puerta de la cocina con su cabello tapandole su rostro se muestra sombrio aun escuchando las palabras de Eyeless en su cabeza una y otra vez molestandolo y haciendo que se frustre por no saber que es esa sensacion de molestia y angustia en su pecho.

—_**"¿Que diablos me estas haciendo mocosa? ¿Acaso sera que...? NO. ¡No me puede estar pasando! ¡No de nuevo! No me gusta la mocosa y punto, entonces... ¿Por que me molesta mucho si llega a tener algo con Eyeless?—"**_Jeff marca mas su expresion sombria y alza su mirada encontrando a la razon de su frustracion caminar despreocupada a la puerta ataviada con una blusa de tirantes negra que le quedaba ceñida al cuerpo y un short de mezclilla gris con unas botas negras, la sigue extrañado pensando que va ir a cazar sin decirle nada a Slender cuando ya habia ido a matar hace una hora.

Anguie sintiendo que la siguen bufa por lo bajo pensando que es su gemelo a detenerla. Asi que delante de la atonita mirada de Jeff chasquea sus dedos y desaparece en una esfera de sangre envolviendola.

Jeff parece medio confundido cuando desaparecio envuelta en sangre y sin mancharse, minutos despues escucha como Jerson corre a el con una mirada psicopata que competia con la de el.

—¿Donde se fue esa maldita promiscua, Joker pervertido?— dice tetrico tomandolo de las solapas de su sudadera, Jeff se muestra mas confundido aunque ya acostumbrado a que Jerson le diga asi.

—¿Promiscua?— repite Jeff molesto soltandose del agarre de Jerson este lo mira tetrico y casi se podia sentir el aura asesina que desprendia este.— No lo se. —responde indiferente y Jerson chasquea la lengua.

—Tu vienes conmigo.—dice marcando su expresion sombria y sin darle tiempo al otro psicopata de replicar lo toma de las solapas de la sudadera llevandoselo a rastras a su tipica velocidad, Jeff se muestra por primera vez en su vida aterrado por ir a esa velocidad muy grande y temiendo que se estrellen contra algo mientras que Jerson conforme corren se muestra mas y mas psicopata.

—_**"Por culpa de ese maldito que tanto de daño eres asi y te volviste una ninfomana. A pesar de eso tu le diste tres años mas de vida y despues cumplirias tu venganza a el. Aunque sientas atraccion a Jeff a mi no me engañas, aun sientes un poco de amor por ese estupido y eso te exaspera a tal grado de que buscas sexo para no estresarte" — **_los ojos de Jerson se muestran tristes por sentir el sufrimiento de su hermana como suyo.

En pocos minutos los dos psicopatas llegan a un club nocturno y la mirada llena de tristeza de Jerson vuelve a cambiar a una sombria cuando detecta el aroma de su hermana junto con uno masculino poniendo su cara de poker que daba miedo, Jeff a su lado nota ese cambio haciendolo alzar las cejas extrañado por la bipolaridad del chico, aunque no decia nada. Ya que el estaba igual o mas psicopata que el.

—Jeff— lo llama y este lo mira de reojo dandole a entender que lo escucha;—tu llevate a mi hermana yo siempre eh querido matar a sus amantes por tocarla. Confio en que ya no le haras nada.— Jerson le sonrie amigable y Jeff asiente sin replicar aunque se siente mas extrañado de que Jerson se muestre amable con el cuando hace dias lo fusilaba con la mirada por haberle tocado accidentalmebte un seno a su "inocente" hermanita.

Sin mas ambos entran al club no sin antes que Jeff se cubra el rostro con la gorra de su sudadera, al entrar son victimas de las miradas soñadoras y descaradas de las chicas que estaban ahi, Jeff teniendo su cuchillo en la bolsa de su sudadera se contiene por no agarrarlo y sacarle los ojos a esas descaradas por mirar su bello rostro que a pesar de estar ocultandolo con su capucha aun asi se ve mas atractivo y con un toque de misterio, En cuanto a Jerson busca con la mirada a su hermana ignorandolas demostrando que ya esta acostumbrado a ello.

Divisa a su hermana sentada en un taburete cerca del bar hablando con un chico rubio y sonriendo coqueta. Jerson le da un toque en el hombro a Jeff y señala a la vampira con el rubio, Jeff se muestra sombrio sintiendo mas molestia en su pecho mientras que Jerson muestra una mirada amenazante y camina a ella seguido de Jeff. Acto seguido Jerson noquea al rubio y Jeff carga de forma matrimonial a la chica la cual chilla por la sopresa al no sentirlos venir, los pocos testigos ahogaron un grito por prescenciar el secuestro.

—¡Sueltame Jeff!—Grita Angie furiosa comenzando a darle golpesitos en el pecho a su apresor y retorciendose, este tambien estando molesto la ignora afirmando mas su agarre a ella y observa a Jerson el cual carga como costal de papas al rubio amante de la vampira. Este asiente dandole su permiso y sin decir nada mas sale de ahi con Angie gruñendo blasfemias a Jerson y el.

—Oye Jeff puedo caminar sola—Rezonga Angie cruzandose de brazos mas este la ignora haciendo que bufe y volte su rostro a un lado mostrandose berrinchuda. En silencio llegan al bosque y Jeff la suelta pero rapidamente la estampa en un arbol aprisionandola entre su cuerpo y sosteniendo sus muñecas con su mano por encima de su cabeza. Angie gime algo adolorida y mira molesta a Jeff.

—¿Que rayos te pasa Jeff?— gruñe molesta retorciendose para soltarse mas Jeff no la deja y la aplasta mas contra su cuerpo. Angie se sonroja al notar la cercania de el asesino de sonrisa tallada.

—¿Que demonios me estas haciendo mocosa? ¡¿Por que demonios me haces sentir extraño?!— grita enfurecido tambien el y Angie alza las cejas extrañada aun sonrojada.

—¿Ah?— Angie lo mira como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas, Jeff gruñe molesto y toma su barbilla, Angie se pone nerviosa al mirarlo a los ojos.

—Se supone que deberia matarte pero en vez de eso, me haces sentir raro.— dice mas calmado aunque se podia ver la frustracion en sus ojos, Angie le sonrie levemente y suelta sus manos sin ninguna dificultad, Jeff ha soltado su barbilla bajando la cabeza como pocas veces lo hace, en eso siente que la delicada mano de Angie le toma la barbilla obligando a mirarla, Jeff mira confundido a Angie que acerca su rostro a pocos centimetros del suyo rozando sus labios con los de el, Jeff se sonroja mirando con ojos muy abiertos a la vampira.

—¿Que hace...—Jeff no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta cuando Angie sella sus labios con los de el, ese contacto le agrado mucho y cierra sus ojos tomandola de la cintura atrayendola mas a el, Angie sube sus manos al cabello de Jeff y enreda sus dedos en el.

El beso fue suave y apasionado ambos saboreando el sabor del otro, los labios de Angie eran suaves y tenian un sabor a fresa muy adictivos mientras que los de Jeff eran algo asperos con un leve sabor a sangre, los labios de ambos se amoldaron a los del otro a la perfeccion mientras se movian demandantes pero sin dejar de ser suaves. Jeff se sentia mas raro como no se sentia hace tiempo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la vampira con dulzura, una que no habia demostrado desde que Alice lo traiciono pero ahora sentia con la vampira, pero lo que comenzaba a sentir por ella era mas fuerte que lo que habia sentido por Alice.

Entonces lo acepto finalmente y se maldecio mentalmente por aceptarlo en una situacion tan extraña.

Definitivamente estaba enamorado de Angie, Su Angie, suya y de nadie mas, Ahora que se daba cuenta de ello y la tenia nunca mas la iba a dejar ir ni que este con alguien mas que no sea el.

Se separaron por falta de aire aunque Jeff la tenia abrazada por la cintura de forma posesiva . Angie oculto su rostro en su pecho disfrutando del aroma varonil combinado con sangre de Jeff intentando calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón el cual creia muerto. Jeff en cambio se siente feliz, creyo que jamas lo volveria a ser despues de que se entero de que Liu estaba vivo dandole caza o Alice traicionandolo, por alguna extraña razon sentia que con ella seria diferente.

Angie a pesar de ser como el, era ahora la luz de su vida. La que ahora lo mantenia algo cuerdo y feliz. Una que lo salvaba de la ocuridad de volverse completamente despiadado. La que hacia que ya no tuviera ese vacio en su pecho y que le daba un nuevo significado a su vida a parte del placer de matar y ver sangre correr de sus victimas.

Permanecieron en silencio por unos momentos escuchandose solo sus respiraciones. Finalmente Angie rompe el silencio:

—¿Mejor? — dice Angie alzando su cabeza para verlo sonriendole levemente, Jeff amplia su sonrisa tallada pero asiente.

—Eres mia ahora Angie.—declara demandante y Angie suelta una carcajada, Jeff frunce el ceño pensando que se burla de el.

—Me alegro que hayas aclarado bien tus sentimientos Jeff pero de una forma extraña. Lo siento.— dice Angie acariciandole su rostro y Jeff se relaja un poco.—Aunque...—baja la mirada estremeciendose, Jeff la observa atento y Angie oculta su rostro conteniendo las ganas de llorar y abraza de nuevo a Jeff, este le devuelve extrañado el abrazo pero su corazon se oprime cuando siente a la chica tener espasmos debido al llanto y mojando su sudadera con sus lagrimas.

—¿Que te pasa ?— pregunta no sabiendo como consolarla o algo, Angie solo lloraba con miedo a algo abrazando a Jeff por la cintura.

—Tengo miedo de perder de nuevo a las personas que me importan si vuelvo a ser feliz, nunca dura mi felicidad y todo se derumba tan rapido. Temo que un dia mi hermano me de la espalda o uno de ustedes me traicione pero sobre todo temo ganarme tu odio, pero sobretodo temo que aparezca ese tipo de nuevo.—Angie da un respingo y Jeff alza las cejas confundido pero como no se le ocurre nada para consolarla la toma de la barbilla y la besa en su frente haciendola sonrojar.

—Jamas te odiaria, no ahora que te tengo.— dice en un susurro y Angie sonrie compugida.

—Te quiero mostrar algo— dice Angie sacando el cuchillo de Jeff.

—¿Ah?¡¿Que haces?!—Exclama al ver que Angie se hace un corte en su muñeca y le extiende su brazo.

—Ya que soy tuya.—Angie muestra diversion en sus ojos al decir eso y Jeff asiente dandole la razon tomando su brazo sangrante.— Te mostrare mi pasado mediante mi sangre. Si la bebes veras todos mis recuerdos sin excepcion incluyendo mis sentimientos—Angie sonrie amigable y Jeff acerca dudoso el brazo a su boca, mira a Angie como pidiendole permiso y ella asiente sin borrar su dulce sonrisa. Jeff lleva el brazo a su boca y comienza a beber de ella ante la antenta mirada de la chica quien solo se estremecio al sentirlo sorber de ella, perdido en su doloroso pasado. Angie solo le acaricia la cabeza con dulzura estando sonrojada.

—_**"Espero de verdad que si un dia provoque algo que te disguste no me odies. Puedo soportarlo de otros pero de ti no. No me odies... No **__**Tu**__** mi amado Jeff"— **_Piensa Angie mostrando tristeza en sus ojos al imaginarse a Jeff mirarla con odio u desprecio. Ahora lo admitia, queria a Jeff solo para ella y estaba segura que no era solo atraccion si no que se habia enamorado de el. Y si Jeff decia que ahora era suya se sentia feliz cuando hace semanas ambos eran rivales y Angie sentia que queria matarlo. ¿Como paso para que se enamorara tan rapido de un asesino serial como ella y que Jerson lo haya permitido? Se estremecio al recordar en su hermano. Pero si se enteraba que ahora era como la novia de Jeff The Killer se pondria a hacer su berrinche y sobretodo traeria la llegada de su querido "padre" celoso.

Angie sonrie de forma divertida sentandose junto con un perdido Jeff en la hierba sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

—_**"Esto sera divertido—" **_piensa imaginandose a Xavier y Jerson aliandose para joder al pobre de Jeff pero sobre todo la rabieta de Xavier. Solto una risa ya imaginandoselo patalear mientras despotricaba sobre Jeff y Jerson haciendole berrinche por ello.

Sin duda esperaria para ver a su padre adoptivo y gemelo de esa forma tan infantil, pero mas que nada disfrutar ser la "novia" de Jeff.

_**Fin Capitulo 2 **_

* * *

_**"Bueno, si hay alguien que lea esto espero que les haya gustado. A mi la verdad me gusta un poquito pero no quede muy conforme con los dos primeros capitulos. Tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido posible y le debo mi agradecimiento a Azumi Dazai quien me hace el favor de publicarlos por mi ya que yo no puedo desde mi celular. Dejen reviews que me harian muy feliz! Hasta la proxima!"**_


End file.
